


Awakening to the First

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FFXIV Pre-Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Warrior of Light awakens on the First, and sees a welcome, familiar face.[All characters and settings belong to Square Enix.]





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keira52175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira52175/gifts).



> ***HERE BE SPOILERS***
> 
> This is the story of my WoL and her relationship with Thancred. The first ten chapters were written before Shadowbringers early access, and so depart from canon where I guessed wrong. I've tried to bring it more in line with the MSQ as it has continued.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic so I'm figuring things out as I go along. Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For Keira, who gave me the courage to try. <3

His eyes, both back to their customary warm brown, crinkled slightly at the corners as he smiled down at her.  Thancred proffered a hand to help her stand.

“You’re awake—oof!” he gasped as she hurled herself into his arms.  Her tail wrapped around his thigh as she clung to him, arms clasped around his waist as if she never meant to let go.  He stroked her violet hair gently, making soothing noises as she shuddered with her face buried against his chest, her furry ears flat against her head. “It’s okay, ‘Seri, shhh…  I’m here. You’re okay.”

Her sobs slowly subsided, and he cupped one hand over her jaw, tilting her head back so that he could brush his thumb across her tear-stained cheek.

“I see you missed me,” he chuckled, then drew back slightly as she aimed a weak punch to his chest.

“Stupid bard… stupid rogue…” she muttered, punctuating each utterance with a soft thump of her fist before grasping his collar to pull him down to glare at him. “That’s twice now you’ve left me – don’t you EVER do that again Thancred or so help me I’ll…” 

The rest of her threats were suddenly muffled as he swooped in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, he smiled down at her face cradled in his hands.  “My fair lady I assure you, t’was not of my choosing.  I would ever be reluctant to leave your side but most especially not in the midst of a council of war. Nor would I have left you to contend with an Ascian alone.”

A’seri went white at the memory of the creature wearing Zenos’ body looming over her, ready to deliver the killing blow while she desperately clawed for consciousness through the pain of the summoning.

“Stay with me,” Thancred ordered, his hands anchoring her to the here and now. “I’m not going anywhere; you’re here with me – wherever ‘here’ is, exactly” he muttered as he stared at the strange, purple foliage of their surroundings. The ruins where they stood seemed ancient to her – even older than the Dravanian ruins around Sohm Al.

A snarl ripped through the air, answered by one from Fray where he lingered ever in her soul.  “Ware!” her dark twin shouted silently, and she lunged forward to shield Thancred as her dark armor formed around her without a thought. Three winged voidsent appeared above the crumbled arch before them, one in the form of a demon knight – but white, with wings more angelic than draconic.

The creatures swooped toward the two of them as she tugged her enormous greatsword from her back to block the first blow. Violet aether surrounded the blade, the runes etched on its surface glowing an eager red and she swung, cleaving the first of the winged beings in twain with one blow. The other she dealt with much the same before squaring off against the armored figure. It twirled its sword in an arc before pointing the blade at her and swooping forward with the intent to cut her in two.

A’seri leveled the great blade and charged, running the demon through and knocking it backwards, where it shattered with a flash, diamond-bright, then dissipated into the air. She poked suspiciously at the space where it had been, then replaced her sword on her back and turned back to Thancred.  The rogue had drawn his weapon – she had never before seen him wield anything but his daggers – and was ready in combat stance to back her up, as poised as a dancer awaiting the opening bars of a song. He sighed, straightened and heaved his new weapon up to rest on his shoulder. It looked similar to a gunblade, but much heavier than the Garlean design she was accustomed to seeing pointed at her.

“I think we may have worn out our welcome here, dearest Warrior of Light,” he quipped as he holstered the heavy gunblade on his back.

A’Seri nodded and gazed out beyond the ruins to where light glinted off a tower in the distance. “I believe you’re right – let’s go find our friends.  And then,” she grimaced and punched her fist into her palm. “I want a word with the one who brought us here.”

“That’s my girl,” the rogue chuckled and linked his fingers with hers as they strode off into the First.

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write a first fic, much less a second. We'll see how this goes.

***

 

Thancred lay broken, his body draped across the Reaper behind her as they raced the flames. She was almost blind, not just from the smoke but from the tears she’d shed as she’d beaten Lahabrea out of him. She knew only that he was still breathing and prayed as she leaned forward on the Reaper’s throttle, trying to coax every ilm of forward motion out of their Magitek mount.

They cleared the threshold with a great leap, just ahead of another enormous explosion. The others called out to her as they rushed over - she heard Yda shout “Look - Thancred is with her!” Heart in her throat, she lowered him gently into the arms of Kan-E Senna’s escort and they carried him off to the infirmary.

“I should have told him that I loved him…” the Warrior of Light thought, then turned to make her report to the Alliance commanders.

 

***

 

They sloshed forward through the watercourse, Thancred holding the lantern aloft. Y’shtola stopped abruptly, her ears twitching backwards as she picked up the sound of pursuit.

“It seems these tunnels were not as secret as I had hoped,” he sighed, his face set.

Y’shtola looked to Minfilia. “You two go on ahead. Thancred and I will deal with this.”

Anguish again crossed Minfilia’s face. “W-what do you mean to do?”

Y’shtola smiled. “Only that which is  required to ensure that the dawn’s light survives to brighten the morrow.”

Thancred held out the lantern to Minfilia. “Fear not, Antecedent. You haven’t seen the last of these fair features.”  A’seri stepped forward as Minifilia took it from him.

“Than… no... “ she whispered. He gave her his usual roguish grin and pulled the smaller Miqo’te to him for a swift kiss. “You have to go with her. Keep her safe, find the others,” he pleaded, then gently pushed her away.

“Leave us!” Y’shtola insisted. Heart breaking, A’seri gazed a moment longer at her lover as if attempting to memorize his every feature, then whirled and ran after Minfilia.

 

***

Thancred ground his teeth and clenched his fist as she relayed what Minfil - no, the Word of the Mother now, had told her. She could feel the anger and frustration radiating off him as he turned and stalked away, ignoring Alphinaud calling his name. She couldn’t help but feel she’d failed him utterly, couldn’t bring herself to go after him, to apologize over and over, though she ached to.

 

***

“I am no stranger to infiltrating Imperial territory. With a team of operatives gathered from among the Alliance’s finest, the plan should have a reasonable chance of success.”

A sense of dread crept over her as Hien and Merlwyb spoke out in support of Thancred’s plan. A’seri knew his skills, that he had trained himself to peak performance since the loss of his ability to manipulate aether, but the thought of him facing an Ascian again…

The room went white. The pain was incredible.

“That way… sorrow…”  The voice called again and she was plunged into darkness. “History… must be changed.”

“Who is this?” she whispered. The council room had vanished and she was suddenly alone in a dark place with someone she could not see.

“Ahead… looms a calamity.”  The voice continued as if she had not spoken. “Ahead looms light...expunging all form and life. Twin dooms only you can forestall… only you…”

She caught a glimpse again of the council room and could barely hear Raubahn asking, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s… a voice…” Alisaie stammered. She could see all the Scions holding their heads, struggling to stay conscious even as she was.

Merlwyb jumped from her seat. “Spies in our midst?” she shouted.

“Nay, I sense no such presence,” Kan-E Senna replied.

Darkness surrounded A’seri once more. The voice spoke again.

“Let expanse contract. Eons become instant.”

Suddenly, the pain was gone, as if it had never come. Her fellow Scions were shaking their heads as they’d also been released. Y’shtola looked to her, then the others. “Is it over?”

Thancred had yet to raise his head. A’seri stepped toward him but before she could reach him, he slumped to the floor. The Seedseer reached him first.  “Twelve forefend!” she gasped

  
  


***

 

Zenos loomed over the Warrior of Light as she fought the calling for the second time that day, her rapier fallen from her nerveless hands. A’seri watched as he raised his katana to finish her off, unable to move…

 

***

  
  


She jerked awake with a stifled scream, one arm flung over her eyes as if to ward off a blow,  and scrabbled at her belt for the grimoire she’d left holstered there when she offered to take the first watch. Strong hands clamped down on her upper arms and jerked her back against a hard-muscled chest. No! No! She had to get away, put distance between her and Zenos before he…

Eyes wild, she thrashed her way out of her captor’s grip and whirled at bay, her book open in her hands before his voice finally penetrated her nightmare. “Love, please, it’s me! ‘Seri, wake up!”

Thancred reached for her again as she whipped around, still searching for her enemy. “He was here - Zenos… the Ascian… we have to get away! I won’t let them have you again!“

“Shh… shh… “ he soothed, wrapping his arms around her as he tried to calm her. “There’s no one here but us, love, I promise. You were dreaming.” 

She blinked up at the rogue, still breathing heavily. Brown eyes gazed back at her in place of Zenos’ icy blue. His platinum hair was slightly mussed from sleep and their minor tussle. A’seri looked down at her grimoire which had opened automatically to the summoning page - Blessed Spinner, she’d almost sent one of her egi at him! 

“Oh Thancred… I’m so sorry.” She was mortified. The Ascian masquerading as the Garlean crown prince had haunted her dreams regularly, but this was the first time she’d been unable to break free of the nightmare on her own.

“For falling asleep on watch? Or for nearly flattening me with your mini-Titan?” he teased as he settled them both back down to the bedroll he’d been reclining on. The rogue chuckled at her woebegone expression and pulled her back down against his chest, rubbing softly behind her furry ears. “It must have been really bad…” he murmured, hugging her tight against him.

A’seri’s ears and tail both drooped, and she nodded, hiding her face in the hollow of his neck. “You were right - it was after you were… were “called” but yes. It was an Ascian, wearing Zenos’ skin.” She recounted the last clash she’d had with the faux Garlean prince, shuddering when she recalled how he’d spoken to her.

Thinking she might be chilled, Thancred shifted a bit to wrap one side of his long, leather coat over her small form, and held her tighter. Eventually, she started to speak again, gazing into the distance as though she were  far away on that battlefield once more.

“By the time I got there, he’d almost killed Yugiri, Hien and Lyse. He was toying with them, waiting for me.” The slight Miqo’te shook as she heard Zenos’ sinister purr again in her mind. “He said the same thing to me that Arbert had that day - that only my death would redress the balance, rejoin the worlds.” She balled a fist in frustration. “I HAD him, Than - I cut him down, I saw him fall - but he got back up, just like they did. It wasn’t the Echo. It felt  _ wrong.  _  It was Ascian magic.”

A’seri saw an echo of pain flit across her rogue’s face and knew he was thinking of his own abuse at Lahabrea’s hands.  “I knew you were right before that,” she continued, “but seeing it… and then, the Voice called again. I couldn’t move, couldn’t think. I saw him raise his katana and… then I was someplace else. If Estinien hadn’t been there, I think he’d finally have killed me.”

“Ser Wyrmblood swooped to your rescue? Do I have yet another rival for your affections?” Thancred’s tone was light, but his arms tightened around her again. “I shall have to buy him a drink. Or twenty. And keep you away from Elezen men,” he joked.

She smiled weakly for him, then burrowed down against him once more, grateful for his solid presence, for his embrace, for just being  _ her _ Thancred. He’d seemed so distant after her foray into the AntiTower and she’d worried that he blamed her for Minfilia’s fate. And even after Urianger had revealed his plan, there’d been so little time and so much for them both to do.

“I don’t understand how you’re here,” she sighed. “You’re asleep back at the Rising Stones.”

He’d been stolen away from her. As had the others. Y’shtola, Urianger. Her bright-eyed twins, her serious, scholarly Alphinaud and her fiery, fierce Alisaie.

She promised them silently, as she listened to the steady rhythm of Thancred’s heart,  that she would find them and somehow, they would all go home. Her eyes began to drift closed…

“Hey now,” he laughed softly and nudged her. “It’s still  your watch, you know.”

She nodded and mumbled something unintelligible, eyes still closed, then sighed and dozed right back off. He frowned at the shadows that almost obscured the star-like sprinkling of freckles under her eyes.  Pressing a kiss to her crown, he whispered “Sleep well, my Lightbringer. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you.”  
  
  
  



	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking, exposition, more walking, more exposition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into AU territory here as we have no idea how we're getting to the First or what we'll find there.

They trudged onward, the Tower looming in the distance. “Do you want to tell me about that?” she asked, nodding to the blade on Thancred’s back but not reaching for it. One of the first lessons she’d learned as an adventurer was to never touch a comrade’s weapon without permission - especially his, as he often envenomed his blades. “It doesn’t look Garlean.”

He gave her a quizzical look. “It was in your pack when you appeared - didn’t you know?” Aseri shook her head, confused. “I thought you’d brought it with you; you have all your other weapons.” He handed it to her.

She hefted it experimentally, careful to keep her hands away from the trigger, then handed it back to him. It was heavy, with a spinning “bullet” chamber, but no barrel like she was used to from the weapons Lord Stephanivien had provided her, or the gunblades Garleans bore. She eyed the bandolier crossing his chest. 

He blushed, faintly. “This was with it, and no, I wasn’t rummaging through your pack, per se, I was just looking for something to help wake you.”

Aseri crossed her arms over her chest and gave him “the look.” 

“Yes, and I was also hoping you might have stashed a flask or two in there. Do you have any idea what dealing with all this is like without any sort of libation?”

Realization struck her. “... how long have you been here, Than?” It seemed so long ago she’d watched in horror as he slid to that stone floor in Ala Mhigo but it’d only been a moon, at most. 

The rogue shook his head and echoed her thoughts. “Forever… a few days? It’s hard to tell the passage of time here.” He pressed a hand to his heart and struck one of his customary poses. “It seems an eternity since I quit your side, O fairest of Warriors!”

He got “the look” again.

Thancred relented. “Jesting aside, it wasn’t dissimilar to emerging from the Lifestream. Naked as my nameday, “ - Aseri smirked at him - “bit of a bump on my head, I presume from impacting the hard palace floor since it seems none of you were quick enough to catch me.”

“Oddly enough, though, my vision was fully restored. I was afraid I’d lose the other eye, to be honest, and be left blind with no aether to see by like Y’shtola. I was soon after accosted by some small green beastkin with wings like dragonflies - mischievous certainly, but not necessarily malicious. I asked them if they could procure garments for me. A few of them seemed fascinated with my hair, so I offered my tail in trade.”

She reached up to run her hand through his silvery locks. “I always liked it shorter,” she confessed.  
“Since they included a blade in their barter, I decided it was time to remove the last evidence of my stay in Dravania,” he added, fingering his chin. 

Aseri stared at her feet, thinking hard. “Y’shtola. She and Urianger fell together - and just as he was about to share something new he’d discovered.” Her tail lashed in frustration. “And the twins - you’d said you’d heard Alphinaud mention The Burn. Maxima’s ship was ambushed there by members of the Imperial Royal Guard. He, Alphinaud and a few of the other Populares were rescued by a group of “Shadowhunters.”

Her face fell. “We didn’t learn any of this until their leader brought Alphinaud to Doma.” She closed her eyes, heart clenching again at the memory of the young Elezen’s slumbering face and Alisaie’s anguished cry on seeing her brother in that state. Aseri raised her eyes to meet her lover’s. 

“Their leader was Gaius van Baelsar.”

Thancred shuddered. He didn’t have much memory of his time as Lahabrea’s thrall, but he definitely knew the name and what had occurred before his Warrior of Light had beaten the Ascian out of him. “I thought he died with Ultima.”

“As did we,” the Miqo’te replied. “Apparently he’s too stubborn to die. Now he hunts Ascians. ‘Still a son of Garlemald’ he said.”

“And Alisaie… “ Tears welled in her eyes. “‘Please don’t you dare leave me alone’ she’d said. I lost her at Ghimlyt Dark. If I’d been able to reach her in time, maybe I could have anchored her here, somehow…” Aseri’s eyes closed again. “My twins. Gods, I hope they’re together.” 

Whoever he was, the half-crystal being who’d brought them all there had much to answer for. She looked toward the Tower, as Thancred reached for her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

“Hey - you found me. We’ll find them. Together.”

She gave him a tired smile, and nodded.

***

She kicked off her boots, sighed and rubbed her complaining feet tiredly. Thancred took over the chore from her, and she leaned back, her eyes closed in sheer bliss as his talented hands massaged away the cramps. “By the Twelve, Thancred Waters, I love you. Don’t stop.”

He smirked and continued to work his way up her legs, stroking the tightness away. “My pleasure, my lady. However, this isn’t getting us any closer to our destination.”

“I know, I know,” she grumbled, removing her feet from his lap and reaching to put her boots back on. A sudden burst of inspiration struck her and she dug through her pack for a few moments before pulling out a small whistle. She gave a long toot on it, then looked disappointed at the lack of an answer. 

Thancred raised an eyebrow. “No luck?”

She nodded and sighed. “Damn. I suppose it was too much to hope that Boreas would be able to cross over from the Source.” 

Aseri tucked it away, resigned to more walking. She’d have been almost as happy to see her beautiful mount as she would have the other Scions, with his snow-clad hooves and brilliant blue mane and tail - a final gift from Ysayle, by way of Shiva. Even with no knowledge of the aether currents in this place, they’d still have been able to ride and she had no doubt the stallion was strong enough to carry both of them.

The rogue stood, stretched and looked around. “What about those?” he asked, pointing to a hillside in the near distance. She followed his gaze to see a small herd of… rather... large… VERY spiky behemoth-like beasts.

“You must be joking,” she accused. He grinned down at her. “Thancred, no - come on, they’re ENTIRELY too pointy.”

“Nothing the vaunted Warrior of Light can’t handle I’m sure,” he laughed. “And, it beats walking. Come, my love,” he coaxed, unholstering his weapon. “You know I’ll have your back.”

She glared at him. Damn it all. He knew when he smiled at her that way…. Aseri sighed and pulled out a large pair of hora, stuffing them down over her knuckles. “You are going to massage every kink out of my tail tonight in return for this,” she ordered as she prepared to hopefully earn the respect of one of the creatures.

His gaze roved her small form, eyes shining. “Oh my ladylove. I’ll do far, far more than that for you. I am at your command.” He gave her an elaborate bow and rested the gunblade on his shoulder, then gestured toward the beasts. “Shall we?”


	4. First Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst but oh, so much fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two... idiots in love, indeed.

They’d come across a small homestead as twilight lowered - as close to darkness as the sky here ever came. The farmer looked askance at their decidedly spiky mount, but readily agreed to provide them with a meal and place to sleep in his barn in exchange for the better portion of a large antelope Thancred had brought down earlier and slung across the beast’s back. 

Their host had called it a “grani.” Aseri had decided to name it “Thorn.” She frowned as Thancred rolled his eyes at her. “What?”

“A bit derivative, is it not?”

“We can’t all be bards like you,” she retorted and stroked a hand over its scaled neck before settling it down in front of the barn entrance with a haunch of antelope. The beast chuffed at her contentedly, then turned to its meal.

***  
He’d smoothed out a section of hay and spread their bedrolls over the top to pad it. Their makeshift bed was still a bit prickly but worlds better than the hard ground they’d been sleeping on. Thancred shed his armor in favor of soft pants and a shirt, and she quickly did the same. He patted the spot next to him and Aseri settled down against him. She stretched.

“Gods, what I’d give for a bath. Even Dragonhead had the occasional hot spring - though you’d be more likely to see Haurchefant’s men doing sit-ups in an ice-cold pond.”

He noted the faraway look on her face and tried to suppress a twinge of jealousy. “You miss him.” 

“Every day,” she admitted. The hand that had been stroking her hair stilled. She looked up at her first love, eyes welling with tears. “It’s… it’s time we talked about him.”

The rogue nodded, steeling himself. “You loved him.”

Aseri sighed, and a tear leaked from the corner of one eye. “Of course I did.” She reached for his hand.

“I was broken, Than. I’d just lost my friends but worst of all I’d lost you. And I’d even failed on the very last thing you asked of me - I failed to protect Minfilia. Alphinaud and Tataru were all I had left and they needed me to be their hero, they needed their Warrior of Light to lead on.

“Haurchefant was the only one then who saw past all that, saw the girl who’d just wanted to travel the world. He called me Hope Incarnate, but I wasn’t just the Warrior to him - I was Aseri. I was his friend.

“He helped put me back together.”

“And then he died for you.” Thancred looked away, his handsome face darkening.

“He did, and it broke me all over again. And I could wish a thousand deaths on Zephirin for taking him from me, from his family.” She tightened her grip, lacing her fingers through his. It was still difficult to talk about Haurchefant, especially to him.

The hyur shook his head and sighed. “I wish I could kill him again for you. And I understand Lord Haurchefant, for I would gladly do the same.”

Aseri whipped around to face him, dropping his hand and pulling his head down to glare into his eyes. “No! What I want from you is much more difficult, Thancred Waters.”

“I want you to live for me. I don’t ever want to face another day without you.”

He met her violet gaze steadily. “Then I would require the same of you. No more hurling yourself in front of the rest of us without a care for your own safety. We fight together, from now on.”

“I… that’s not fair, Thancred! She protested. “No one else can do what I do.You’d be tempered.”

“Did Arenvald not help you fight Sri Lakshmi? And even Fordola? And if you recall, dearest, I had to watch while you took down Ifrit single-handedly.” He covered her hands with his. “We may not all be able to stand against a Primal. But there are things we CAN do, and you need to let us do them. We can’t - I can’t - bear to lose you.”

Aseri fretted, but all she could do was admit defeat, nodding silently to him. He laughed, and pulled her over onto his lap, holding her tightly. “And please stay away from Elezen men - they all seem to be utterly fascinated with you.”

She pushed against his chest. “Excuse me, Master Waters, but I seem to recall a quartet of beauties ready to scratch each other’s eyes out over you back in Mor Dhona.”

His expression became serious, and he clasped her hands in his where they rested against his chest. “All right - let’s make it official then. Ahh, this will do nicely.” His nimble fingers slipped the augmented ring she’d wheedled out of Nero Scaeva off her right hand and onto her left ring finger. “Starcaller, Eikon Slayer, Warrior of Light - but most importantly: Aseri, sole owner of my heart - will you be mine?”

She stared. Had he really just… oh gods… “Oh… “ The tears started to flow, and every ilm of her skin suddenly seemed aflame. Scarce able to breathe, she nodded again. “Oh Thancred. Yes, a thousand times yes!”

The rogue smirked. “I’m afraid our good Ser Aymeric will be sorely disappointed.”

She laughed, and he pulled her down to him, sealing her mouth with his. And they made it official all over again. And again. 

And yet again, until they fell into exhausted sleep, wrapped around each other.


	5. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the locals, and our first sight of the Crystarium. We have a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorn is a good boy. A very pointy boy, but a good boy.

They woke before dawn, tired but happy, and began packing their meager belongings, wanting to quit the premises before inconveniencing the owner. Thorn rose and shook himself, chuffing a greeting - the great beast had responded to her overtures surprisingly quickly and now seemed content to be bonded to her. They loaded their packs onto his back, Aseri promising him breakfast very soon.

Their host ambled over as he saw them making preparations to depart.

“Be ye headin’ for the Tower? Seems like all the adventurin’ types are, these days. ”

She nodded, and gave her mount a final pat. “Our thanks for your hospitality.”

He gestured toward Thancred as he finished strapping on his weapon. “T’were no trouble. The meat were most welcome. Not much time to hunt, out here aways from the city.”

“City?” Thancred questioned.

“Aye, the Crystarium. At first, t’were just a few people goin’ to look over the place after that bloody great piece o’crystal appeared, then more and more people started settlin’ there. Where there’s adventurers, there’s trade.”

“Might be ye could resupply there, if needed.” He took a few steps, then turned back to them. “Keep an eye for them Sin Eaters, if ye camp out in the open.”

The two Scions exchanged glances. “Swords, big wings, bad attitude?” Aseri asked. 

“Aye. Always best to find some shelter if ye stop a’fore ye reach the city.”

“We are in your debt,” Thancred replied. The homesteader waved off their thanks, then disappeared into the barn to begin his chores. 

Aseri vaulted onto the grani’s back, then offered a hand to haul the rogue up behind her, and whispered into what Thancred assumed was the beast’s ear. They set off with a slight lurch, and he slid his arms around her waist to keep his balance as they’d yet to fashion a saddle for their mount, relying instead on the small Miqo’te’s connection with him.

She laid her hands over Thancred’s, and leaned back against him, eyeing the ring now resting on her left finger. “We should get you one.”

“How’d you get that ring out of Nero anyway? He’s not exactly known for his generosity.”

“Shameless flattery. ‘Oh, only Scaevan technology could possibly do for the Warrior of Light’. That, and agreeing to test his gear out on Omega’s creations.”

The rogue smirked at that. He knew she could charm the birds out of the trees when she wanted, but usually limited herself to stoic nods with anyone other than him, and was content to let him or Alphinaud do most of the talking.

“If Cid had rolled his eyes any harder, he’d have hurt himself.” 

***

Aseri slowed their mount to a walk, then a stop as they began to see light glancing off the buildings of the city, and looked over her shoulder to her partner.

“Mayhap we should continue on foot?” Thancred proposed. He could still read her at a glance.

She nodded and they dismounted, retrieving their packs from Thorn’s back. While Thancred stretched his legs, she took the great beast’s head in her hands, thumbs rubbing softly at the base of his horn. 

“I’d prefer not to take you into the city, my friend,” she told him. “You wouldn’t like it, and the inhabitants probably wouldn’t like you.” She produced the small whistle again, and gave it a little toot. “Will you listen for me, and come if I call you?”

The grani snorted, and tossed his head, then nudged her with surprising gentleness. She smiled. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his snout. The beast nudged her again, then trotted a few paces back the way they’d come before lifting his head and letting out a huge bellow. Thancred presumed he was putting any others of his kind on notice of his presence.

“I’ll never understand how you communicate with all manner of beasts so well,” he mused. “Is it the Echo?”

She thought for a moment. “It probably doesn’t hurt,” she allowed. “But I believe Meep had more to do with it than anything.” She smiled, thinking of her battle chocobo with his fluffy lavender feathers that almost matched her own hair, and his silly antics. “You never had your own bird, I think. They have so much personality that, once you bond with them it seems much easier to do so with other animals.”

She gazed back in the direction of the departed grani. “I hope he’ll be safe.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” the rogue assured her. “After all, he’s armored better than we are.”

“Oh - OH!” She realized she was still dressed in her light summoner’s gear. “Maybe I should change, since we have no idea what we’re walking into.” Reaching into her pack, she tucked away the green crystal she wore, replacing it with a deep violet one that seemed to pulse red in its center. Dark armor formed around her again and her grimoire vanished, to be replaced with a sword as tall as she was sheathed on her back. It was quiescent now, but Thancred recalled the violet aura that had formed around her when she’d fought the winged beings two days earlier.

“Impressive. It seems you put your time in Ishgard to good use.”

He thought he saw a faint glimmer of yellow eyes above and beyond her. Noting the direction of his gaze, she nodded. “Yes, Fray is always with me. She is me, after all. We all have our darkness, Thancred.”

“I know,” he admitted. “And I won’t ever let mine come between us again, I promise you.”

Her eyes welled, but her smile was like sunshine. “I love you, Thancred Waters.”

“And I you, my lady,” he whispered back, caressing her cheek, then sighed and dropped his hand. “I suppose we should carry on with the matter at hand, though.”

She nodded; they both hefted their packs and continued to walk toward the city.

***

“Names?” The gate guard eyed them with a bored expression. 

“Thancred Waters,” the rogue replied, inclining his head. “And Seri… Waters,” he continued with a smile at her, which she returned wholeheartedly.

“Gunbreaker, eh?” The guard motioned to the weapon on Thancred’s back. “You’ll want to check in with the guild once you get inside.” His gaze shifted to Aseri and became skeptical. “That’s a mighty big sword for such a small girl,” he snorted.

Her furry ears perked forward with amusement and she pulled the great blade from her back in a blur, pointed it skyward as it pulsed with energy, then casually rested it across her shoulder. “Oh? I hadn’t noticed.”

The guard barked a laugh at her sheer cheek. “You should talk to the captain - barracks are in the center of town. We could always use another sword arm.”

They thanked him, and crossed into the Crystarium.


	6. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy can't help it. 
> 
> More tooth-rotting fluff from these two. Also, possible Mini-you-know-who sighting.

***  
They slowly wended their way through the crowds, making for the city center when a loud gurgle issued forth from the vicinity of Thancred’s stomach. He flushed, embarrassed. 

“Time to find an inn?” Aseri smiled up at him.

“And a meal, and hopefully some decent ale,” he agreed.

A jingling sound intruded upon their conversation and they saw a clear space in the crowd nearby. A beautiful Viera clad in silks and golden chains spun in the center of the clearing. With her long, silken hair flying about her, she was an embodiment of grace, dancing for her audience as the onlookers clapped rhythmically in time with her movements. 

The dance ended, and she collected offerings from the crowd. She then caught sight of the two of them and glided over on six-inch heels. “Well, hello…” she breathed, eyes fixed on Thancred and her long, furry ears bending toward him noticeably.

“Well met, my lady.” He gave a small bow. “It would seem you are quite skilled in your art.” 

The Viera beamed. “There are many arts I could teach you, if you like…?”

“Another time, perhaps. Although I wondered if you would be kind enough to direct me to an inn?” The handsome hyur smiled politely and Aseri shifted so that her tail would not be visible, hoping it was not noticeably puffed. 

“Oh, there’s a quite charming establishment just a few streets over from here called The Wandering Stairs. It’s also where I’m staying…”

“Many thanks, my lady.” Thancred gave another small bow and a polite smile, and excused himself, seemingly oblivious to the heavily implied invitation.

The Miqo’te stared as he rejoined her. “Are you okay?” She felt his forehead for sign of fever.

“What?” He smiled innocently at her.

“She was about to offer you her room key, I believe.”

In answer, the rogue merely lifted her left hand, and pressed a kiss to her ring finger.

She closed her eyes at the surge of joy that rushed through her, then smiled impishly up at him.

“We’re still buying you a ring.”

***

 

“A hume and a mystel?”

“Is that a problem?” Aseri’s tail lashed in warning.

The innkeeper shrugged. “Not for me - but there are some parts of the city you may want to avoid.”

Thancred handed over some coin. She carefully didn’t ask how he’d obtained it.

“At least you’re one of the skinny ones.”

“SKINNY??” Aseri’s glare should have set the man aflame but fortunately her mage staff was nowhere in sight. Her tail began to puff as it lashed fiercely but before she could open her mouth again, Thancred coughed, thanked the man, and pulled her away while ignoring the soft growl issuing from her throat.

***

In the tavern next door, Aseri picked at her food and sighed. She wished she’d thought to retrieve her culinary kit from her retainer before stepping through the portal in the Source’s Tower. It wasn’t that the food was terrible exactly, but it was no Bismarck - a few pale greens floating in a weak broth with scraps of some unidentifiable meat filling the remainder of the bowl. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what beast it had come from.

Thancred reclaimed his place on the bench beside her, handing her a tankard. At least the ale here was good, cold with a refreshing bite and a slightly floral fragrance. He stretched his long legs in front of him and tutted disapprovingly at the amount left in her bowl. “You should try to eat a bit more, love. After all, you’re…”

She scowled and threatened him with her spoon. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

“If you’d let me finish, my lady, I was just about to suggest that you’re going to need your stamina tonight, for being back in a proper bed is an opportunity I don’t want to waste.” 

His smile left no doubt as to his meaning. Aseri blushed, and thwapped him lightly on the shoulder with her utensil before reluctantly returning to her meal. 

“If I just had some thyme, or a few peppercorns…”

“We should probably be grateful,” he replied soberly. “From what I’ve gathered, provender isn’t exactly plentiful these days. The Light…” he trailed off, his attention captured by a fleeting motion at the tavern entrance. He caught a glimpse of a small, hooded figure vanishing over the threshold. Something familiar about the flash of blue eyes before the figure turned away nagged at him.

A furry ear brushed his cheek, interrupting his concentration as Aseri leaned against him. He noticed she hadn’t eaten any more but had completely drained her tankard and was humming softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her and her tail wrapped itself around his waist. “On second thought, I’ve a better idea…” He kissed the top of her head, then pulled her from her seat and led the way back to their room.

As soon the door closed behind him, she pounced, pulling herself up into his arms and pressing against him. She kissed him hungrily, the floral scent of the ale lingering on her breath. 

“So tell me about this idea of yours, Master Waters,” she purred against his lips, eyes half-closed and her hands busy in his hair. Thancred laughed and lifted her completely off her feet to carry her over to the bed.

***  
Later - much later, but knowing no night, the Crystarium never slept - they wandered the city in search of the market and eventually reached the main plaza. The central aetheryte was there, old and pale, its stone housing starting to crumble in spots. Aseri stretched a hand toward it to attune and gasped in dismay - she could barely feel any aether emanating from it. The customary blue was starting to bleed out, and even take on an orange tinge toward its base, reminding her of the corrupted crystals around Silvertear Lake. Finally, her attunement finished and she had a shaky connection to it - not completely unstable, but not the solid hum of her home aetheryte in Foundation. 

She glanced up at Thancred but he shook his head. “No point,” he replied to her unspoken question. “I can’t feel anything from it.”

“Maybe if I…” she took his hand and reached toward the aetheryte again. For a moment, she seemed to feel the sensation of something being drawn from her through their joined hands, but it faded quickly. 

He shook his head again, eyes haunted. “I saw an aetheryte failing like that years ago. Right before we lost Louisoix.” His gaze met hers. “Right before the Calamity.” 

He squeezed her hand tighter. “Whatever we’re going to do, love, we have to do it soon.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing on the official ShB site and videos from the media tour for source material, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen next.


	7. First* Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this complicates matters.
> 
> Also, Thorn continues to be a Very Good Boy.

*** Earlier that evening ***

After slaking their thirst for each other, temporarily at least, they lounged in the tangle of bedcovers talking softly and simply enjoying each other’s presence. Aseri’s fingers traced idle patterns on her lover’s bare chest, and she rested with her head pillowed on his shoulder. 

“We still need to visit Foundation together, once we’re home.”

Thancred’s smile was just a bit smug. “So that you can let Ser Aymeric down easy?”

She laughed softly. “No, so that you can ask for my hand. Lord Edmont has done so much for me - he sees me as a daughter, and Artoirel considers me his sister.” She smiled. “Edmont was waiting, along with Aymeric when I woke up in Ishgard, to reassure me that I always have a home there with them. I’d like to honor him as I would a father.”

His eyes widened. “You mean that day I walloped Emmanelain, I was thrashing your little brother?”

She shrugged. “It did him good in the end. I think he holds you in awe now, especially after you took on that cyclops single-handed during the Melee.”

Aseri sighed. “He is trying, I believe. Camp Dragonhead seems to be running smoothly, mostly thanks to Yaelle, Corentiaux and Honoroit I’m sure. But he seems to take his duties seriously now.”

Thancred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. “So, how does one court the daughter of an Ishgardian noble?”

She smiled. “When one is a student of the Archon Louisoix, a Scion of the Seventh Dawn and a hero of Eorzea? Without much difficulty, I’d imagine.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I am no hero, my lady - just a simple bard. And a man in love.”

“Then love me now,” she whispered, and pulled his head down to hers.

 

*** The market ***

 

Again, he caught a blur of movement from the corner of his vision and a flash of blue. He leaned down to whisper in his companion’s delicate, furry ear. “We’re being followed.”

She barely checked her instinct to look around in time. “Threat?”

“I think no… but mayhap we should try to lure our secret admirer to a more secluded venue.”

She blinked slowly in assent and they separated, browsing different areas of the market but keeping careful track of each other’s movements. They drifted to opposite ends of the Crystalline Mean, and Aseri slipped behind a stall where she couldn’t be seen but could watch both Thancred’s trail, and the approach to her own position.

She saw him move further toward the edge of the rows of stalls, then step into an alley, and disappear. Even knowing what to look for - he’d used one of his rogue skills to hide himself - she could just barely make out his outline, and they both watched as a small figure popped out into the open in consternation, then darted into the alley after him. She quickly wove through the intervening distance and positioned herself to block the entrance, deliberately allowing her shadow to intrude into her beloved’s hiding space.

His pursuer gasped and spun, and Aseri froze as she saw what they had cornered. A small face, with blonde hair peeking from beneath the hood. Blue eyes, unbroken by pupils, gazed back at her.

The deep blue of the Crystal. 

Hydaelyn’s blue. 

“Min… Minfilia?” she stammered. In an instant, Thancred appeared behind the child-like figure, kneeling and reaching desperately for her.

“Minfilia!” he choked out, and grasped the child by both arms, spinning her to face him before pulling her into a tight embrace. “Oh gods, Minfilia…”

Aseri’s ears pricked backward as sounds of a distant commotion drifted into the alleyway. She slipped to the entrance without Thancred noticing, his whole attention being taken up by the small girl in his arms. Warily, she poked her head out of the alley; she could now hear screams faintly from the opposite end of the market square. “Seven Hells…” 

Whatever was coming, it couldn’t be a good idea to stick around. She ran back into the alley.

“We have to go. Now.”

Thancred raised his eyes to her but Aseri’s expression stilled any questions before he could voice them. Grasping Minfilia (impossible, but there she was) by the wrist, he followed her to the entrance. The Miqo'te took point, scouting a few steps ahead at a time while the rogue followed more cautiously, never taking his eyes from her slight form.

Suddenly, the she stopped dead, her tail bristling, then darted back to them. She shoved a small item from her pack into his hand and hissed, “Go - get her out of the city.”

“What - no! Not without you!” he protested.

“The last time you asked me to protect her, I failed! It has to be you, Thancred.”

He knew she was right. He hated it. But he knew.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice breaking along with his heart.

“Go! I’ll find you - no matter what, I will ALWAYS find you.” She pulled her greatsword from her back and moved forward to guard their escape, glancing back one last time. “This I promise, Thancred Waters. This I swear.” 

He stared helplessly at her for one heartbeat more, remembering that night in the tunnels beneath Ul’dah, then slipped away with the child. The two of them merged into the fleeing crowd as the Warrior of Light charged forward into the fray.

***  
The pair ducked and dodged their way around the perimeter of the city, taking care to avoid the panicked throngs and any paths leading toward the central square. The child made no sound, but followed him willingly, never once protesting his iron grasp on her wrist. Upon catching sight of the gate, Thancred hesitated. The guards were still at their post, but now peered apprehensively back into the city at the sounds issuing from the direction of the market.

An incredible roar, borne on a cloud of dust suddenly reached them. One of the guards sounded an alarm and they all rushed toward the source, shouting for reinforcements as they ran. He was torn - Aseri was fighting for her life back there, for all their lives, as she always did. Thancred glanced back once more. “Twelve preserve you, my love” he breathed, then slipped through the gate with his charge. 

They reached a copse of the purple-crowned trees and lost themselves among the foliage, finally taking a moment to pause and listen for sounds of pursuit. He remembered the item Aseri had slipped to him before ordering him to leave her, and opened his hand to find the small whistle she’d shown to the grani. Thancred knelt to look into the child’s eyes again - she still had made no sound, spoken no words. 

“Well, it looks like we may have a ride.” He showed her the whistle. “When we get to the other end of these woods, I’m going to call a friend. He’s very big and pointy, but he won’t hurt you so don’t be afraid, okay? I’ll be right here with you.”

The girl nodded and smiled, placing her hand in his trustingly. 

***

She leaned on her sword, panting heavily, and wiped the dust from her forehead. Working her way toward the gates and occasionally taking a sighting to be sure the Tower was still behind her, she lured the Sin Eater forward. This one resembled a kuribu - but larger by half, at least - with wings edged in swords of stone. Aseri watched as it pulled itself back up from the rubble she’d knocked it into, half of one wing broken off and its stone shield cracked in twain, and headed for her again.

There were the gates! A few more paces and she could get it out of the city. While she would lose the advantage of having buildings hampering its mobility, at least the inhabitants wouldn’t be endangered by their battle. She hurled one last unmend spell toward it, followed by a drain spell to ensure it would follow her, then used the extra bit of energy gained to turn and sprint toward the entrance. Salting the earth behind her, she paused a few yalms past the wall and waited, prepared to take the creature’s assault once more.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shake from a thundering of hooves. Thorn charged out of the nearby glade and pounded to a stop by her side, bugling a furious challenge. Thancred slid down from the grani’s back and lifted the child - Minfilia, it could only be Minfilia - down after him.

“You were supposed to take her to safety!” Aseri hissed, never taking her eyes from her opponent. She heard Thancred draw and ready his gunblade then felt him take up a stance beside her. 

“Our mutual friend here had other ideas.” He nodded toward the grani, slotted a round into the chamber of his weapon then dashed toward the Sin Eater, slashing downward and pulling the trigger as a brilliant blue flash enveloped his blade. Momentarily blinded, the monster staggered and she took the opening to plunge toward it, stabbing her greatsword through what was presumably its heart. Violet aether, glaring white at its center, spread outward from the wound and the creature finally crumbled, the expression on its beautiful stone face phasing into terror before it dissipated.

The Miqo’te dropped to one knee, supporting herself with her sword, and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Thorn walked over to her and nudged her softly with his snout. 

“Good boy,” she muttered and gave him a pat, before hauling herself to her feet and turning to the others. Thancred was examining his blade with a bemused expression.

“I had no idea it would do that,” he confessed as he sheathed it.

Aseri’s tail bristled but she resisted the urge to yell. She stalked up to him, ears laid back and tail sticking straight out behind her. “Thancred Waters, so help me…”

A small hand slipping into hers silenced her. Minfilia.

The child’s other hand was engulfed in Thancred’s, and she brought their hands together to clasp over hers.

“We’re stronger together, love,” he said quietly. His other hand stroked over her hair and caressed her cheek. Tears in her eyes, she moved into his embrace and lifted her face to his.

Minfilia smiled.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more weeks 'til we see how far off base I am.


	8. First Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh, you'll wake the baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hastily revamped after seeing the E3 trailer last night O.O

***

Aseri had shed her heavy armor in favor of her weaver’s gear, which she’d found carefully rolled and stowed underneath her other belongings. They had slipped back into the Crystarium several hours after the fight and fortunately, the inn where they’d taken lodgings was undamaged. Without her heavy chain and leathers and with her lavender hair hidden away under a velveteen beret, no one seemed to recognize her as the adventurer whose battle had left half the Crystalline Mean in rubble earlier that day.

Thancred slept beside her as she gently combed her fingers through his soft, white hair. She watched him, her mind wandering back to the previous evening alone with him before they’d ventured out to the market - the look in his eyes as he entered her... the motion of his hips against hers, driving her over the edge again and again... and his face as he finally came undone inside her, whispering her name like a poem.

She sighed. There’d be no more of that for a while, maybe not until after they made their way back home. Home… where one of the first things she planned to do was replace the plain band he now wore on his left hand. She’d found her old silver needle threaded through her beret and, though her goldsmithing skills were still amateurish, had managed to hammer it into a simple ring for him.

He’d said it was perfect, of course.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her sigh and he smiled to see her watching him. “Did you sleep at all, love?”

“No,” she admitted. “But watching you sleep is almost as restful.”

Thancred examined her face, noting the bruise still darkening one cheekbone. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss beneath it. Her flowerlike fragrance filled his senses, and his eyes closed as he breathed her in. She had by no means been his first lover - all of Ul’dah knew his womanizing ways.

But by the Twelve, he sincerely believed she would be his last.

He growled low in sudden need, winding one arm around her waist to pull her against him and claimed her mouth hungrily with his. She melted into him for a moment, then slowly broke the kiss.

“Than, we can’t,” she murmured, reminding him they were not alone.

Across the room, Minfilia had been sleeping on a bedroll Aseri had dug from her seemingly bottomless pack for her, but was now sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Reluctantly, Thancred released the Miqo’te and looked over to the… child? Her hair was longer this morning; her robe a few inches shorter, as if she had grown overnight. The same blue-in-blue eyes gazed back at him, though. The eyes of the Word of the Mother.

He moved off the bed to sit on the floor beside her. “Minfilia? Do you.. do you remember me?”

The girl nodded, and spoke for the first time. “Thancred. You were my friend. Are my friend.” She seemed older this morning; her face had lost just a bit of its childish roundness as though she were on the cusp of becoming a young woman.

“Do you remember why you came here? Or how you got here?” Thancred took her hand gently, as Aseri joined them.

“I... “ The girl hesitated and looked confused. “I don’t know,” she whispered, lowering her eyes.

“It’s okay, Minfilia.” Aseri placed a hand on the girl’s head to soothe her. She thought for a moment.

“We need to find the others.” She looked to Thancred. “It’s time to move on - we need Urianger.”

***

  
They were almost ready to depart. Thancred packed their few belongings while Aseri altered one of her outfits for the girl to wear. She was grateful for the first time for her own small stature (and to Redolent Rose for always insisting she carry a spare needle), which made very little stitching necessary. As she tucked her kit away and hoisted her pack to her shoulder, a soft knock sounded on the door to their room.

Aseri motioned Minfilia behind her, and Thancred flattened himself against the wall on the other side of the door from her. He shook one of his hidden blades down his sleeve until he felt the hilt rest against his wrist, then nodded to her. She lifted the latch, then opened the door and stepped back swiftly to give him an opening.

Six feet of luscious Viera lounged against the doorframe - it was the dancer who’d taken notice of them when they first entered the city. She took two steps into the room then stopped, smiling calmly as she felt the point of Thancred’s knife at her back. Aseri shut the door and locked it, putting her back to it and bringing out her grimoire.

“Well hello, dearie…” the Viera cooed over her shoulder to him. “Leaving so soon? Such a shame, I was so hoping we could get to know each other better.”

Thancred eyed her warily. “So sorry to disappoint you, my lady.” The Viera had changed out of her scarlet dancer’s silks and was now clad in leather, unadorned but for a sharp-edged metal disc clipped to her belt above each hip. Thancred promptly relieved her of her weapons.

She carefully kept her hands away from her body as the rogue held his dagger steady . “Perhaps you can enlighten us as to why you’ve come calling at such a late hour.”

“The Crystarium never sleeps,” she replied, wrinkling her nose in amusement at the seriousness of his tone. “And neither does her guardians. And said guardians are currently quite interested in the whereabouts of a certain fighter who recently did a bit of damage to the city’s infrastructure. They’d like to discuss reparations with her, despite the fact that she saved many lives by doing so.”

“Our thanks for the information. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Thancred pressed her, with both voice and point.

“Either put that away, pretty boy, or spit me and be done with it!” the Viera snapped, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m offering my help.”

Aseri nodded to him, and he made his blade disappear.

“Very well, Mistress…?”

“Call me Mjra. And I’m here because some very prominent people are looking for her,” she inclined her head at Minfilia, “and even more fervently for her.” Her gaze settled on the Miqo’te. “This world hasn’t seen a dark knight in a hundred years.”

“Also, I know where your friend is.”

“You were eavesdropping at our door?” Aseri’s eyes narrowed.

The Viera twitched her long ears. “It’s not like I have to try very hard. In any event, I can lead you to your friend.”

Thancred wasn’t reassured. “How do you know who we’re looking for?”

Mjra heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Believe it or not, long-eared, long-haired, silver-eyed elf boys aren’t really all that common here.” Her eyes lingered on Thancred’s throat. “Especially one sporting an identical tattoo to yours on his face. And after yesterday, he’s probably looking for you as well.”

Thancred met Aseri’s eyes again and she nodded. “All right. What’s your plan?”

***


	9. First Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, angst, bit of fluff and smut... The surprises keep coming.

She dug in her pack for a slim piece of charcoal, blessing Wedge yet again for the special “upgrade” he’d given her gear that made it seem bottomless. Minfilia tilted her head obligingly so that Aseri could make up her eyes, smudging a soft, dark line of charcoal beneath her lashes to make her appear older. The girl’s eyes seemed to be changing by the hour, a dark dot forming in the center of the blue as the outer rim faded gradually to white.

The soft, white dress she had hemmed to the child’s knees the previous day now rested halfway up her thighs and her blonde hair had grown to waist-length. Minifilia now filled out the dress that had formerly been almost shapeless on her, and they’d located a pair of tall boots to replace the sandals she’d been wearing.

She moved behind her to comb out her blonde locks, and Thancred knelt before her, proffering a long knife he’d pulled from gods-knew-where to the girl.

“I don’t know how much you recall, Minfilia, but I once taught you to use a dagger like this.” He affixed its sheath to her belt, then slipped another down the side of her boot. “We’ll try to find time to refresh you, but hopefully muscle memory will take over should it become necessary.”

“More like when, I’d say,” Aseri muttered. Mjra had led them through tunnels beneath the city to the Horotorium and told them to wait for her there before melting into the shadows. She tucked a few strands into place and decided she was satisfied with the girl’s hair. “What I don’t understand is why they’re looking for Minfilia. Me, sure - I tore up a good chunk of the city yesterday, but why hunt a child?”

“Not only that, but why is she a child again? And why is she maturing so rapidly.” The rogue frowned, and began pacing the length of their small hideaway. “If this really is the first shard, then we know she came here as Hydalaen’s avatar.”

The Miqo’te pondered. “Arbert said they gave up their lives to come to our world. And the Word of the Mother promised to take them back with her - maybe they were reborn when they arrived? And Minfilia was reborn with them…” She sighed, frustrated. “Knowing Urianger, he probably has the whole thing solved by now.”

“You’ll soon have the chance to ask him yourself.” Mjra emerged from the shadows. She handed a long, dark cloak to Minfilia. “Cover yourself and follow me - we must be quiet and quick, and this is the only path sheltered from the light and prying eyes.”

“Might we ask where you’re leading us?” Thancred was inclined to trust the Viera only so far.

“Your friend is at the Cabinet of Curiosity and seems to have ingratiated himself with the librarians as though he’d been there all his life.

The two Scions exchanged glances. Thancred sighed and shook his head. “Only Urianger could traverse time and space and still land in yet another library.”

Mrja motioned to them and they slipped soundlessly into the darkness behind her, Thancred leading the child by the hand and Aseri guarding their rear.

***

Their Viera guide navigated the twists and turns of the tunnels, taking each set of upward-leading stairs as they came upon them for about a quarter of a bell, then paused before a nondescript door. Motioning them to wait, she opened it and slipped inside alone. Wordlessly, Thancred reached behind him to squeeze Aseri’s hand as she moved closer.

The door opened again, flooding their hidden corridor with light.

“Once again have our paths joined and our purpose become one. Full well glad am I to greet thee, my friends,” Urianger welcomed them. Aseri looked up into his silver eyes and wondered if she’d ever seen him smile before now.

Thancred reached out to grasp his shoulder. “You sound like you were expecting us, old friend.”

“Aye. And that the Oracle of Light would find thee. But we have not the luxury of time required to recount in full measure the reasoning that made thy translation necessary.”  

“Oracle of... “ Aseri followed his gaze to where Minfilia stood quietly. “Urianger, you had a hand in bringing the rest of us here?” She took a step toward him, her ears flattening against her head.

He looked toward a curtained alcove at the side of the room as a robed, hooded figure stepped forth bearing a staff. The hand holding the staff glittered blue in the light - the blue of the crystal.

“My primary aim was to bring you, Warrior of Light.” There was no mistaking his voice.

“Pray allow me, my friend.” Urianger raised a hand in placation. “My lady, may I present the Crystal Exarch, de facto leader of the Crystarium, and the agent of our travels.”

In a flash, Aseri was across the room, the front of the figure’s robe twisted in one fist. “You…” she hissed, and jerked him forward. “You have a lot of explai -- gods!” The hood of his robe had fallen back as he stumbled toward her, and she let go of him as if she’d been burned.

Ruby eyes, pupils slitted like her own, regarded her. The crystal had grown up over his collarbones and throat, and partially obscured one cheek, but his auburn hair and fur matched her last memory of him as he had lifted one hand in farewell before sealing Syrcus Tower behind him.

“G’raha!”

“Well met, my friend.” He smiled and reached to her, but his eyes widened in alarm as Aseri felt Thancred brush by her. While she tried to process what was happening he grabbed G’raha and swiftly pushed the Seeker against the wall, one arm across his throat like an iron bar.

“Talk!” he growled as the smaller Miqo’te tried to free himself.

“Than..cred..” he managed to choke out, pawing at the rogue’s arm ineffectually.

Aseri laid her hand on Thancred’s shoulder. “Please, love. Let him go.”

“He nearly got you killed,” he growled, eyes narrowed to slits.

“I know, but he can’t tell us anything if you don’t let him breathe.”

Reluctantly, Thancred released him and stepped back, folding his arms across his chest but still hovering protectively between her and G’raha. She returned his ruby gaze, the anger in her chest flaring suddenly to a blaze.

“Where are the rest of our friends,” she demanded. “Do you have any idea what you did to them? The pain you’ve put us through? Where are my twins - where is Alisaie!  _ Where. Is. Alphinaud!” _

“Peace, my lady,” Urianger soothed, interposing himself between them. “Even as thou wert drawn to thy love, they must needs have been brought together as well, being as they share the same blood.”

Her eyes welled with tears. “Urianger… you don’t understand. I need…  I  _ need  _ them here. I need  _ everyone _ to be okay and together.” Her eyes closed, and she swayed a bit on her feet. She was so close to losing control, to breaking down completely…

“I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t!”

Thancred’s arms were around her then, his solid strength holding her up as she struggled to contain herself, clutching onto him desperately. “Beloved…” he murmured, hands stroking her shaking shoulders. “We’ll get everyone back, I promise you.” He glared over her head at the other two men, daring either of them to comment on her state.

“Please my friends,” G’raha pleaded. “Thancred, you know full well I would never harm our master’s grandchildren.”

“ _ Do _ I know you?” Thancred almost snarled. “I wasn’t there when you went into the tower, G’raha - or what was done to you before you sealed it behind you. Or for that matter, what happened to you while you were in there. My fellow student was flesh and blood, not crystal.”

The Exarch briefly closed his eyes as a pained look crossed his face.

“Time and space… move differently in Syrcus Tower. It exists on all shards simultaneously, and can serve as a portal to any or all of them - even the Thirteenth - as you, Aseri, saw when you followed after Unei, Doga and Nero.”  He lifted his arm of crystal to them. “Years I have passed in its environs, years I have waited and, even as the Void had started to overtake Nero, the Crystal has started to subsume mine own flesh.”

“I did not sleep, as we all assumed I would,” he continued. “Instead, I explored the tower and the devices stored within. I found the laboratory where the Allagans created their clones. I studied it, and was able to reproduce their results - although not with myself, or even Unei and Doga.”

G’raha looked to Thancred and Urianger. “Your friends, Warrior of Light, your twins, your beloved  - only their souls are here. You were the only one brought bodily through the Tower - only you, with Hydaelyn's blessing, are physically strong enough to survive translation.”

***

She had asked for time apart from the group, a small space to try to process all she’d learned. Although torn by the need to watch over Minfilia, Thancred had entrusted her care to Urianger and gone with Aseri, unwilling to leave her to wrestle with this alone. He rested his weapon against the wall, and shed his long coat, gauntlets and greaves. Uncertain, he watched her for a moment, trying to gauge if her feelings for him had changed after the Exarch’s revelation.

She stood with her back to him, arms crossed and head bowed, and her small shoulders began to shake. Thancred went to her and carefully laid his hands on her shoulders, steeling himself for her reaction - was she repulsed by him now that they knew he was a clone, would she jerk away from his touch and turn on him in disgust…

“Seri…” he began and she turned in his embrace, burying her face against his chest. “Oh my love,” he whispered as his own eyes filled. “It’s still me. I swear to you love,” he moved one hand to cup her face and tilted her chin up to look into her violet eyes. “Whatever this body is, it’s still me inside it and I love you with everything I am.”

Her lips trembled as he bent to kiss her, then parted beneath his, surrendering sweetly to him as she always did. He could taste the salt of her tears mingling with his own, and deepened the kiss, sudden need for her surging through him like lightning. He broke the kiss long enough to shed the rest of his gear, then turned his attention to hers, unfastening, untying and peeling away the layers until her bare skin burned against his own.

Thancred lifted her effortlessly and bore her the few steps to the bed, sinking with her, and into her as he laid her down. She cried out as she felt him enter her, the heat as he filled her overwhelming her senses. He began to move inside her, slowly at first, then faster at her urging, their hips crashing together like waves on the sand.

For both of them, the world narrowed to sound and sensation - the heat of his skin... the grip of her legs locked around his hips… the caress of her tail on the back of his thigh... the soft sounds she made as he brought her to release and she him… They fell into each other and knew nothing else for a time.

After, they lay tangled together, unable to bear an ilm of distance between them. Aseri trailed her nails along his back and wondered why the bards called it a “taking” when it was he who  had given all of himself to her. He held her with her head tucked under his chin, and pressed soft kisses to her crown, and tender ears.

“I love you,” she murmured against his throat.

“I love you too,” he replied. “I swear to you, beloved, we will get through this and we will be together at the end, whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes,” she agreed and raised her face to be kissed again.

***

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is split on this, but I can't see how it isn't G'raha. Even so, I've already taken a hard left turn from canon, and I'm sure this will be no different. Ten more days...


	10. First Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Seri has had it up to here *hand gestures to the height of a very short Miqo'te* with engimatic utterings and then.... *penny drops*
> 
> ***

She watched as he slept, her eyes sweeping over his silky white hair, dark sooty lashes that almost brushed his cheekbones, and the delicious, perfect bow of his lips. It was hard to just watch and not give in to the longing to touch, to taste. But the slight shadow beneath his eyes betrayed his tiredness - he hadn’t had much more rest than she. Cloned or not, his body was still flesh and still needed rest and sustenance.

A soft tapping at the door pulled her attention away from her love. Aseri carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake him, and pulled on a robe from her pack. She opened the door a crack to find Urianger there, and held a finger to her lips before stepping outside and closing it softly behind her.

“Pardon, my lady” he whispered, a soft blush forming on his cheeks and elegantly pointed ears as he took in her state of undress. “I have no wish to disturb thee but events proceed apace and we must needs seek thy counsel, as well as Thancred’s.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Urianger - we’ll be there shortly.”  He gave her a small bow and left. She drew a deep breath and went back inside to find Thancred awake and watching her.

“Trouble?” He reached for her hand to draw her back down on the bed and into his arms.

“When is there ever not?” She traced her forefinger over his mouth before giving in to her desire to taste his lips. “You look tired,” she observed, drawing back from him and pushing his hair back from his forehead.

“And you look exhausted. You can’t keep going forever on no sleep, love.”

She nodded. “I know. I will try. Later. Urianger wants us now, though.”

Thancred struck a pose. “When thine eyes dost look upon ye darkest depths thou needs must knowest thine truest light shall even yet doth rise.”

She laughed and hit him with her pillow. “Behave, you.”

“Never!” he cried, brandishing an imaginary sword, then pinned her down to kiss her thoroughly before relenting and letting her out of bed.

 

***

 

“She would be safer in the tower.” G’raha leaned over a table spread with a formation of cards, but seemed to be arguing with Urianger over their meaning.

Urianger disagreed.“Full well thou knowest thou canst not shelter her so.” His eyes strayed over to where Minfilia sat breaking her fast with a cup of tea and a small bun. “She hath her part to play and it doth auger to be larger than all others.”

“She stays with me.” Thancred interrupted as they entered the room, in a tone that would brook no argument. “And I stay with Aseri.”

“She’s not your ward, Thancred.” G’raha had raised his hood once more but she could see his disapproving frown.

“Perhaps not, but neither is she your tool to be used in your machinations.” Thancred looked to Urianger. “Nor is she coin with which to purchase your desired outcome.”

Urianger flushed at that but held his tongue.

“However, you are correct in that she needs to be kept safe,” the rogue continued. “And until new intelligence reveals it to be otherwise, I deem the Warrior of Light’s side the safest place to be - and that’s where I intend to stay.”

Aseri answered their looks with her customary silent nod.

“The Sin Eaters are drawn to her. You’ve already seen the results of that,” G’raha stated flatly.

“Then we’ll leave the city,” Aseri spoke up. “We’ll draw them away, for the safety of the inhabitants. Out in the open we can see them coming, and I can fight them without endangering anyone else.”

“I have need of your strength HERE, Warrior of Light.”

Her ears laid flat and her tail bristled straight out behind her. “Then maybe you should stop being so gods-damned cryptic and just tell me what you want me to do!” She gestured wildly toward Urianger. “HE always sounds like a bloody oracle of prophecy and I need an interpreter half the time but at least he will bloody TELL me what he needs in the end!”  She heard a little choking sound behind her and glanced back to see Thancred trying to conceal the laugh that had almost burst forth, then she crossed her arms and glared at the Exarch disgustedly.

He sighed and pulled down his hood, meeting her glare with a weary expression.

 

“‘ _ Timeless, cross you now the vastness of time’s gulf. Throw wide her gates, that we may pass _ .’ 

 

“It has been more than a hundred years since the day I walked away from you at the gates to the Labyrinth, Aseri. More than a hundred years of steadily-growing Light. Almost no one alive today in this shard has ever seen a completely darkened sky.”

“But Minfil - I mean, Hydaelyn’s avatar came here to prevent that. To absorb the excess Light and prevent the flood on this shard.”  Thancred looked as confused as she felt, and they both turned to look at Minfilia, who gave no indication of following their conversation.

“Aye, my lady - and for a time was she able to encompass the flood… but even so mighty a vessel must needs overflow when faced with an unending deluge,” Urianger responded. “And, being as the avatar retaineth a link directly to Hydaelyn, the excess even now floods into the Source. Our world too now lieth on the brink of destruction by that very Light we have sought, and that thou hath fought to preserve.”

“And so did the Word of the Mother become mother in truth, by bearing a child from and of the Light. An Oracle, one that may take up the burden even as the Mother doth struggle and increasingly fail to hold back the Flood.” His silver eyes sharpened and bore into Aseri’s. “But even this desperate measure is doomed for the Light is unending - unless thou dost bring thy Darkness to bear.”

Understanding dawned across her face. “Fray…” she breathed.

_ “...I shall be here… waiting to take the reins.” _

 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. First Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more angst. Thancred thinks he's doing the right thing. Aseri is feeling more than a little sorry for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first ten chapters of this fic were written pre-Shadowbringers release. I made some guesses while writing them - some were correct, some were laughably wrong. Therefore, this work will veer wildly between canon and non-canon as we go.

Urianger had holed up in the Cabinet of Curiosity again, Thancred was working with Minfilia at the practice grounds and the Exarch had disappeared into the Ocular. For once in her life, Aseri had absolutely  _ nothing _ to do and no idea what to do about it. 

She paced and muttered, mended all her armor, cleaned all her weapons, paced some more, then decided to go out into the city. Her wandering footsteps inevitably took her back to the Dossal Gate. She asked the guard if the Exarch would receive her, and was promptly shown in.

When G’raha saw she was alone, he lowered his hood and smiled sheepishly. “Welcome, my friend. I know you are probably still angry with me, but it is so very good to see you.”

“Hmmph.” She folded her arms and gave him “the look,” tapping her foot.  “‘We need to talk, G’raha. Why didn’t you just tell me from the beginning it was you? You know I would have come.”

He blinked his ruby eyes owlishly at her. “I… our time together was so long ago. I honestly didn't think you would remember the boy I was then. And I’m an old, old man now - I thought perhaps you may not believe me.”

“It hasn’t been  _ that _ long, at least not for me. And how could I ever forget you, with the way you ran me ragged after that aethersand.” She grinned impishly at him and he laughed at the memory. “Honestly, G’raha, the day those doors closed behind you was one of the saddest ones of my life. I felt like I’d lost a friend… and possibly more.”

He blushed and looked down at his feet before smiling shyly at her. “As to losing a friend - never. Something more? Well… perhaps we shouldn’t dwell too long on what might have been. But truthfully, there has never been a day since I awakened that I haven’t thought of you, Aseri.”

“How many years have I waited to see you again… “ He sighed then as his expression sobered. “But as much as I long to, I cannot say more now. Let us just say that time moves differently in the rift between worlds, although I believe it is near-synchronous now.  Urianger has been here for three years, as has Y’shtola. Alisaie and Alphinaud arrived a year ago. Their help has been invaluable, although I’m afraid Y’shtola would prefer not to speak with me now.”

She shot him a sharp look at that. “Is she here?”

“No. At the moment she is in the Rak’Tika Greatwood, surveying the area. Urianger was most recently in Il Mheg as a liaison with the fae who now claim that land as their home. And your twins are also afield - Alisaie is working in Amh Araeng as a guard, and Alphinaud has been making contacts in Eulmore.”

“It was in searching for you that I mistakenly summoned their souls here - and it is only their souls, despite the bodies they inhabit now. Unfortunately, I have been unable to find a way to rejoin them with their bodies in the Source.”

“Does that mean I…”

“No, dear Warrior - thanks to your Blessing, I was able to bring you here, body and soul. Although I do apologize for depositing you and Thancred separately in the woods - I’d meant to bring you here to the tower as I did the others.” 

“Fortunately,” he continued, “Thancred’s adaptation to no longer being able to manipulate aether served him well in helping him survive until he found you, although it did throw his summoning awry. I believe the only reason I was able to bring him across at all was his bond with you and the others - all of the Scions are bonded tightly to you, as if you shared blood.”

“And Minfilia?”

He shook his head. “This Minfilia was born here, as were the others before her. Urianger has the right of it - she has been reincarnated many times, always to fight the Sin Eaters, always to fall in battle with them. There is still a kernel of your Minfilia at the core of her soul, which compelled her to seek you out upon sensing your presence - but she has not the memories of her past lives.”

“Are you sure?” Aseri looked confused. “She knew Thancred’s name.”

“You spoke it in front of her when you first encountered her, did you not?”

“Ah… I suppose I did. “

“There’s much, much more you need to know, Aseri. But first I think it best if you reunite with the twins and escort them back here. If you will come with me, I’ll help you see to preparations for your journey.”

***

One whirlwind tour of the town later and she found herself fully outfitted for travel, with access to the Crystarium amaro porters and bonded to a flamboyant and very talkative fae. She walked with the Exarch back to the Ocular to take her leave of him.

“I wish you a safe and uneventful journey, my dear friend.” He bowed and lifted her hand to press a chaste kiss to her fingers.

“Uneventful sounds good to me.  Raha…” she began, then noted how he started and blushed as she spoke the intimate form of his name. She raised a finger to trace the crystal vein running up his cheek. “Oh Raha… what have you done to yourself…”

His eyes closed, and he laid his unchanged hand over hers, longing suffusing his features briefly. “Only what was necessary to ensure the survival of two worlds. And of one who is dearer to me than both.”

The Exarch drew a shaky breath and stepped  back from her. “I promise you, all will be revealed in time. Go and see your twins, Aseri. Alisaie first, if you please. She expressed her extreme displeasure with me and my timing of her summoning in  _ very _ emphatic terms and she will be most eager to see you. And hopefully she will refrain from setting what remains of my tail alight when the two of you return.”

***

Her reunion with the twins was bittersweet - it was obvious how much they’d grown and matured in their year away from her. She had to remind herself several times they were no longer children - especially when Alisaie had to watch as her friend was turned by a sin eater. Though Aseri wanted to gather the girl she thought of as a sister into her arms, she limited herself to a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, and noted how the gesture seemed to brace the younger woman, enabling her to stand tall once more.

She also watched silently as Alphinaud verbally tore into the tyrant of Eulmore, suppressing her instinct to step between him and danger.

She was so very proud of both of them.

The three of them reunited soon after at the Crystarium - heartsore and weary, but warmed by each other’s presence - and agreed to meet with the Exarch after a brief freshening up in their residences.

***

A soft knock sounded on the door to her room in the Pendants. Aseri was surprised upon opening the door to see Thancred standing there alone, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

“Since when do you need to knock, silly bard?” She smiled and stepped back, inviting him in. 

Thancred entered the room but did not return her smile, or move to embrace her as usual. “Seri... “ he sighed, not meeting her eyes. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” she said uncertainly and ushered him over to the long table in the middle of the room. She sat down on a stool and motioned to the one beside her but instead of joining her, he began to pace back and forth in the small space. Confused by his agitation, she reached a hand up to him. “What’s this about, Than?”

“ I spent the morning working with Minfilia, but it seems that, even though she is a reincarnation of our Minfilia, she doesn't really remember us." He stopped to face her, arms folded over his chest. "I've done a lot of thinking today, and consulted with Urianger, and I am afraid our plans will have to change. You remember, I told you the story of how I met Minfilia - Ascilia then - when she was just a child, and her father died because of me.”

“That’s not true, Than!” she interrupted. “None of that was your fault!”

He shook his head. “Warburton died because I was too slow,” he insisted. “Minfilia was left an orphan because of my failure. I wasn't good enough, didn't respond fast enough. And after, when I could have watched over her, helped her grow up with a family, instead I focused on my work and dumped her on F’lhammin and left her to raise the child alone.”

His handsome face hardened. “I let her down.”

Aseri protested. “Minfilia never felt that way, Than. She always loved you as an older brother.”

“I didn’t deserve it. But now… “ He finally met her eyes. “I have a second chance - a chance to be a father to her, to give her a family. Not just to teach her, to train her, but to help her choose her own path. To help her find the life she wants to lead.”

“But... " He closed his eyes. "I can’t do that and stay by your side. At least, not right now.”

“What are you saying?” Chills suddenly raced along Aseri's skin and her breath caught in her throat. "Thancred, what do you mean you can't stay with me, why?"

“I need to take her away, somewhere safer than here. Urianger is returning to Il Mheg soon - he’s made a home there amongst the pixies. That area is still protected by the fairie king. Together, he and I along with the fae can keep her safe. But you have to be here. This is where you’re needed - where two worlds need you to be.”

“Thancred, no… we’ve been apart before and made it work,” she pleaded. Her body started to feel numb as she began to grasp his import. The rogue dropped to one knee in front of her, and took her hand.

“You can’t do what you have to do here if your attention is split between your task and protecting me. And I cannot - I  ** _will not_   - **fail her again." His gaze bored into hers, as inescapable as his intent." I need you to understand; I have to do this.” He pressed something small into her palm, then placed her hand back in her lap and rose to his feet. “And it’s not fair to keep you tied to me when I won’t be here.”

Aseri opened her hand to see the ring she’d made him lying empty in her palm. Thancred walked to the door and paused briefly to look back at her. “I love you. But I don’t deserve you, Seri. I think perhaps I never will.” And he was gone.

She slid off her stool onto the floor. 

He was gone. 

_Get UP, you fool! Go after him!_ her mind raged at her, but her legs wouldn’t work.

He was gone.

She slumped, clutching the ring in her fist and stared sightlessly into space as she felt her entire world crash around her once more. 

He was gone.

***

The Exarch was just entering the Pendants and raised his hand in greeting as Thancred exited. The rogue gave him a hard look but did not slow. 

“Take care of her,” he ground out as he passed, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Gripped with a sense of foreboding, G’raha rushed on toward his friend’s suite. He stopped when he noticed her door was ajar, then heard the anguished sobs coming from inside the room.

“Oh no…” he whispered. Aseri was crumpled in a heap on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she cried. He quickly pushed the door closed and knelt at her side. “Oh, my dear,” he murmured, pulling her into his arms and beginning to rock her gently. “My sweet friend, what has happened to pain you so?”

She clung to him, soaking the front of his robe with her tears. He tucked her head under his chin and began to purr softly to her, holding her close, letting her know she wasn’t alone. She wept until she had no more tears to weep, then lay exhausted against him. G’raha pulled her closer and began to sing softly to her, a melody he recalled having sung to her ages ago around a campfire near Silvertear.

When her breathing finally slowed, he pulled back slightly to look down at her. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

She answered him by opening the fist she had kept clenched tightly throughout her tears to reveal the silver ring he had last seen yesterday on Thancred’s hand.

“He left me,” she croaked hoarsely, her throat tight and parched from sobbing. “He always leaves me. Why does he always leave me?” she asked helplessly. “What is wrong with me, Raha, that he can’t ever stay with me?”

 

***

  
  
  
  
  



	12. First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aseri and Thancred start their separate paths.

“He always leaves me. Why does he always leave me?” 

For once, the Exarch’s silver tongue deserted him. He held the shaking Warrior tightly, stroking her hair and her back while he searched for the words she needed to hear. “Seri…” he began - hearing the intimate form of her name drew another sob from her - “Seri, there is nothing wrong with you.” He rocked her a little. “I know it seems heartless on his part, but you must understand that Thancred is doing what he thinks is best.”

He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her face to look into her eyes. “It is a measure of his faith in you, in your strength. And he doesn’t want your love for him to become a vector of attack by those you must defeat.”

“I.. Raha, I can’t do this alone.”

He smiled like the sun. “Oh my dearest - you will not be alone, I promise you. I did not spend centuries waiting for you just to cast you at our enemies like a stone. Those of us who love you, the Scions, your friends who are your family will never forsake your side. Even Thancred will return to you. This I know, for you ever carry his heart.”

“First, however,” He stood and helped her rise to her feet, then led her toward her bed. “You must rest. Sit.” He patted the mattress and she obediently took her place on it. The Exarch knelt again and removed her boots, then lifted her feet into the bed and tucked her in under the light blanket.  

“Forgive my taking liberties, my dear.  Repose.” He waved his staff over her and her eyes immediately drifted closed. “Raha…” she breathed, then fell into a dreamless sleep. Before he left, he took the silver ring she still gripped in her fist and slipped it onto her thumb, brushed her hair back and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “All will be well, and all will be well, and all manner of things will be well, my heart,” he whispered to her. “Even if I must give my life to make it so.”

 

*** Lakeland ***

 

Urianger had teleported back to the aetheryte nearest his hut, leaving Thancred and Minifilia to take the long way there. He suspected Urianger knew what he planned to say to Aseri and did not approve, and preferred not to argue about it on the way. 

Before leaving, he’d commissioned a pair of wickedly curved daggers sized to fit Minfilia’s hands and asked that they be delivered to Weathering, as he planned to pass through there on the way to Il Mheg. Not wanting anyone in the Crystarium to know the direction they’d initially headed, he decided to venture out on foot into Lakeland, then call Aseri’s grani for he still had the small whistle she’d linked the great beast to. Their first stop was in the Bridges for a few supplies and a lightweight cloak for the child, more for concealment than warmth. The shopkeeper gratefully accepted the coins Thancred handed over but froze as one of the townsfolk rushed into the stall.

“Sin Eaters! Bearing down on Holminster Switch! The guard wants us to evacuate to the Crystarium!” he gasped before rushing back out. 

The merchant hauled out a large duffel from under his stall counter and began shoving the rest of his wares into it. “I’d advise you to postpone your journey, friends. Especially the wee one there, you should get her back to the city.”

“My thanks. We’ll go another day.” Thancred handed the cloak to Minfilia and led her to the outskirts of the town and out of sight before producing the whistle and calling for Thorn. He listened for hooves but heard nothing but the sound of the nearby citizens preparing to leave their homes. What if the beast would not respond to him without his mistress nearby?

A shadow suddenly hove over them accompanied by the sound of beating wings. The rogue ducked and drew his blade, putting the child behind him, then straightened and relaxed as their spiky ride landed lightly in front of them. Minfilia clapped her hands together and laughed in joy.

Thorn shuffled over and snuffled his hands, perhaps still able to smell Aseri’s scent on him. Thancred gave him a pat to the side of his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?”

The beast snorted in what the rogue swore was a derisive tone. “Care to give us a ride then, friend? We’d best not linger here.” He lifted Minfilia to the grani’s back and took his seat  behind her, then lifted the reins of the bridle Aseri had fashioned for her unconventional mount. “Hold tight,” he told the child, shook the reins and the beast unfurled his great, leathery wings and with a leap, took to the air once more.

 

*** The Pendants ***

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” Aseri opened her eyes to find Alisaie standing over her, poking her impatiently, albeit gently. “The Exarch sent me to fetch you. Seven hells, you look awful!”

The Miqo’te rubbed her eyes and peered blearily up at the cheerful Elezen.  “Thanks,” she mumbled. “Did you get taller? How’d you get in here, anyway?”

“I had a note from the Exarch stating I’m one of your adopted siblings and I should be allowed access to your rooms any time I want,” she smirked. She showed her the note, and Aseri noted that “at any time” was in Alisaie’s handwriting, appended just above the Exarch’s signature.

“Ohhhhh no you don’t. Give it.” 

The girl pouted but handed it over, then tugged impatiently at her hand. “Come on, Alphinaud is waiting for us and you know what he’s like when he has nothing to occupy him.”

“Only too well.” Aseri went to wash her face and change, then called for Feo Ul. After one look at her red-rimmed eyes, the beautiful fae scolded her roundly for not calling her the night before and it took much soothing from her sapling before she could be persuaded to carry a message to Tataru and check in on Aseri’s retainers back on the Source.

Alisaie chattered at her during the short walk from her door to the aetheryte shard. She noted how the older woman kept twisting a silver ring on her thumb that she hadn’t seen her wear previously, but didn’t have time to ask about it before the guard was ushering them into the Ocular.

“... and I just think that it would benefit everyone if - Oh! Hello, Aseri!” Alphinaud broke off his monologue to greet her and, even with his hood drawn up she could see the Exarch’s relief at the interruption in the slight quirk of his lips as other twin shifted his attention to her. 

“Thank you for coming.” The Exarch bowed politely to her and Alisaie. “I trust you were able to rest?”

“Yes, and thank you for your assistance,” she replied. 

Alphinaud looked concerned. “Were you unwell? Can I…” he fumbled at his hip for his codex but she waved him away.

“I’m fine.”

“Wasn’t Thancred with you?” Alisaie looked around for him but the Exarch stepped in.    
  
“Thancred decided to pursue another avenue of inquiry, with Urianger’s assistance, concerning the Oracle of Light. She has resurfaced.” 

Understanding dawned on the twins’ faces. “That must have been a bit of a shock to you,” Alphinaud mused to her.

Aseri looked away. “You could say that, yes. Anyway, we were going to discuss -”

“My lord, forgive the intrusion!” Lyna, Captain of the guard burst into the room followed closely by Mjra, the Viera -  Vii, Aseri reminded herself - who’d guided them to the Exarch originally. “Holminster Switch calls for aid - they report a large incursion of Sin Eaters.”

The twins shared a look, then ran out the door. The Exarch gave Lyna instructions to respond but not take the field - or allow the twins to - until he arrived. After she and her second departed, he turned to Aseri.

“I know you are still weary and heartsore. I know you feel lost without his presence. But will you aid me, my friend?”

“As if you needed to ask,” she told him.

Thinking her own duelist’s skills and red magic would best compliment Alisaie’s, she equipped the crystal X’rhun had given her, smiling as she remembered their shared teacher. Her rapier and focus formed at her hips as her flamboyant scarlet armor swirled around her, and together they headed for the battlefield.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love having the twins together again. I've missed them so.


	13. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For those we've lost... and those we can yet save."

*** Holminster Switch ***

 

There was a surprising lack of blood. And an equally surprising number of dwellings on fire, reminding her eerily of the Brume during the assault of Nidhogg’s brood on Ishgard. As far as Aseri knew, however, Sin Eaters didn’t breathe fire. Most likely, the villagers had inadvertently started the fires, with cookstoves left untended and lamps overturned in their haste to flee.

Even the forest and fields had been littered with spiky, white cocoons, they noted as they hacked their way toward the center of the village. The eaters were sparing no living creatures, not even wildlife. When they reached the bottom of the hill leading up to the town square, they saw a lone eater hunched in a clearing, wings folded around long, spindly limbs.

“So… this is where you ended up,” Alisaie murmured. Aseri took stance beside her, close enough to brush her elbow, and drew her rapier as the being that had once been Alisaie’s friend Tesleen spread its wings and growled.

“Steady,” the Miqo’te breathed to the younger woman. “We will give her peace.”

Alisaie spared her a brief glance, nodded once, and they began their casts, bringing focus and foil together to charge and release their energies. The Exarch leapt forward to engage the eater, his staff having transformed into a shining sword and shield which he wielded with surprising strength and skill to defend them as they built up their mana stores. Alphinaud kept up a constant stream of healing flowing to all three of them while Moonstone alternated between buffeting the monster with wind attacks and throwing a protective shield around its master. Lyna danced around the edges of the fight, her chakrams whirling all around them in both attack and defense.

Gradually, they wore the eater down while dodging its attacks. Aseri felt the tips of her ears tingle as the jewel in her focus reached its full charge. “Now, Alisaie!” she shouted, her hair floating around her shoulders as her column of white light transfixed the thing that had been Tesleen in place. 

“There’ll be nothing left of you but a smoking crater! Skyshard!” the Elezen girl screamed. A meteor-like ball of red mana streaked down from above, obliterating the monster and scattering its aether to the winds as it was unmade.

They paused for a moment, breathing heavily. “Alisaie, are you all right?” Alphinaud reached to his twin. “You’ve gone pale.”

She said nothing for a moment, then met Aseri’s eyes. “I’m fine. We should keep moving.”

They neared the manor house at the top of the hill, and the air seemed to thicken and seethe around them. “What is this boiling aether?” Alisaie wondered aloud.

“Another sin eater, one of the strongest of their kind. We call them Lightwardens,” the Exarch explained. “From what we’ve been able to ascertain, only a handful of these entities exist. Their presence draws the lesser creatures to them, and they radiate aether, saturating every corner of their territory with Light.” 

He turned to Aseri. “We believe the death of a Lightwarden will cause the others it is influencing to disperse as there will be nothing to hold them here.” 

The Exarch looked up the hill to where they could all feel the Lightwarden’s presence. “Come, my friends,” he urged, taking up his blazing white sword and shield once more. “Let us put an end to this abomination, together!”

 

***

 

“Ugh.” Aseri bent over, one arm wrapped around her middle to press against her aching ribs. She’d missed which of the Lightwarden’s appendages had been raised during its final attack and it had fetched her a clout clear across the square. Alphinaud was at her side instantly, already drawing a healing spell from the pages of his codex. 

“My Lord, we must withdraw!” They looked over to where Lyna was urging the Exarch to leave the square. “The Lightwarden is releasing its aether. We must not let it touch us!”

“That will not be necessary, Captain.” G’raha turned away from the agitated Vii to face Aseri. “Though I appreciate your concern. But now we have a way to contain the corruption.”

The corpse of the eater dissolved into a large cloud of sparkles, which did not entirely dissipate as others had done previously. A large, glowing ball of Light hovered above where the corpse had been.

“The blessing of Light!” the Exarch gestured to her. “And the hero who wields it now stands before you!”

Aseri watched as the Light began to flow down, then into her. She felt the aether surround her like an aura of flame. Not entirely knowing why, she thrust her arm up to the sky.  

The Light overhead parted like a curtain then dissolved, revealing the dark velvet of true night, scattered with the diamond pinpricks of stars.

“Is that… Is that what I think it is?” Lyna breathed.

“The night sky.” Alphinaud replied. “As it should be.”

The Exarch took a few steps toward Aseri, then sank to one knee. 

“How many years, have I waited for this moment…” he said, reverently. “For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you.”

“G’ra…” she started, then caught herself.

“Even should it cost me all I have, I would see each and every sin eater slain, that this world might be spared from oblivion.”  His voice trembled with his passion. “Not only for the First, but for the Source as well! Save one, and we save the other!”

He bowed his head to her. “I concede it was wrong of me to summon you to this fight against your will. I swear on my life, I will one day atone for that deed.”  But for the present…” he looked up at her and she could just barely see the ruby glimmer of his eyes beneath his cowl. “I beg you stay, and see this fight to its conclusion. Cast down the Wardens and restore Darkness to the First!”

Her eyes filled as her heart overflowed. He had sacrificed so much and was still willing to give all he had left. Aseri bowed her head to him and answered.

“I will become the Warrior you need.”

 

***

 

The refugees stumbled along the road back to the Crystarium. Their faces, along with those of the Guard, reflected a mixture of shock at the ferocity of the attack they had endured, and amazement at the dark sky above.   

Aseri followed behind Lyna and the Exarch, her twins on either side of her. Alphinaud drew a bit closer and murmured, “Eulmore will not be best pleased by this.”  His blue eyes met hers, and he grimaced. “Lord Vauthry is certain to respond, given his “patronage” of sin eaters.”

“It had to be done.” Alisaie asserted from her other side, then added more quietly, “At least Tesleen is at rest now.”

“Whatever Eulmore’s response, we cannot stop now,” Aseri answered them. “We must see this world cleansed, both for its own sake and that of our home.”

The twins exchanged glances, then nodded at her together. They continued up the road to the Exarch Gate from Tessellation and saw most of the Crystarium’s citizens gathered around, gazing up at the velvet dark.  “The Sunless Sea…” Moren, the librarian whispered in awe. Then louder, jubilantly he cried, “The Warrior of Darkness has returned!”

The Exarch paused at the gate and turned to extend his hand to them. “Come, my friends. Let us join in the celebration tonight, for tomorrow our work resumes.”  Aseri walked forward to take his hand, and together they continued on into the Crystarium.

 

***

 

Later, in her room at the Pendants, Ardbert appeared to her. She’d conversed with his shade a time or two already but had kept that information to herself - she didn’t need everyone thinking she’d lost her mind, not on top of everything else they had to deal with. He asked about the twins, then revealed to her that he’d seen what had transpired between her and Thancred.

While there was still bitterness in him, Aseri sensed that, more than anything, he was sad. For his past, his friends, his world… and for her. “Keep those you love close to you,” he advised.

A tap sounded on her door and Ardbert disappeared. She opened it to find G’raha there, hooded as usual when he was not in the privacy of the Ocular.

“Are you all right, my dear?” He looked concerned. “I just had the feeling I should check on you.”

She nodded. “Just tired, Raha. And… there were so many we could not save. I always feel I’ve failed them.”

“Hero you may be, but you are not invincible.” His smile warmed her, and he guided her over to her bed. “And you should rest. May I help you to sleep again?”

Aseri shook her head. “Thank you. But I think it’s better if I try on my own.”

“As you will,” he replied and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Please call upon me if you need aught.” He bid her a good night and left.

She stood there a moment after he’d gone, staring blankly at the closed door to her room. Sighing, Aseri curled around her pillow, missing the warmth of strong arms around her, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hug Alisaie please Yoshida-san let me!


	14. First Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most wonderful things are right in front of your nose, and you don't realize it 'til years later.

***

 

She woke to Alisaie poking her again.

“Aargh… how did you get in here this time?” Aseri peered blearily up at the younger girl, who simply held up a hairpin. 

“Good morning to you too. You look like hell,” Alisaie chirped. “X’rhun taught me more than duelling during our time together.” She pulled impatiently at the Miqo’te’s hand. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast. Sweetsieve sent fresh strawberries to Glynard for pastries and I want some before Alphinaud wakes up and hogs them all.”

She hopped impatiently from foot to foot as Aseri splashed water on her face and changed into fresh clothing. As they walked through the markets heading to the Wandering Stairs, Alisaie asked innocently, “When do you think Thancred will be back?”

“I… I don’t think he’s coming back any time soon, Alisaie,” she responded quietly.

_ “WHAT?”  _ Several shoppers browsing the stalls turned to look at them and Aseri shushed the younger girl hastily. “Why?” Alisaie continued, a bit more quietly.  You’re perfect for each other and he knows it!” She narrowed her eyes. “He didn’t have some floozy find her way over from the Source to chase him, did he?”

In spite of herself, Aseri smiled.  “No, quite the opposite in fact. He’s become a father.”

Alisaie’s eyes got huge and her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ of surprise. “You mean you’re…”

“ _ NO!”   _ It was Aseri’s turn to draw stares, and Alisaie’s to shush her. “No,” she whispered. “I mean Minfilia…”

Before she could explain further, they were interrupted by six feet of uniformed, slightly agitated Vii.  “Pray forgive me.” Mjra sounded slightly out of breath as though she had dashed across the Crystarium to find them. “A Eulmore airship has been spotted entering Lakeland. The Crystal Exarch requests you both attend him in the Ocular.”

“Please tell him we will come right away,” Aseri replied. The lieutenant saluted and left them. “I’m afraid the rest of the story will have to wait Alisaie.” The girl she thought of as her younger sister was gazing sadly at her - likely, she’d already figured it out on her own.  Alisaie cast one regretful look back at the tavern, then they made their way together to the Dossal Gate.

 

***

Alphinaud met them just outside the Ocular chamber entrance. The Exarch was watching the airship in his crystal mirror as they entered. He waved his staff to blank the scene and turned to greet them.

“It would seem that Lord Vauthry is not well pleased with the previous evening’s events.” 

“Well, I suppose the sky did give the game away,” Alisaie cracked. 

“Indeed.” Alphinaud responded. “T’was inevitable that they would come knocking. The only question was how soon.” 

Before the Exarch could answer, a knock sounded on the door. “My Lord,” came Lyna’s voice from the other side. “I am come with the Eulmoran Emissary. May I show him in?.”

“A moment, Captain, if you would,” the Exarch replied. He walked over to one side of the chamber. “Everyone, gather ‘round.”

The trio followed him, and watched as he lifted his staff. “I do not wish to show our hand prematurely. Forgive me this liberty.”

“Vanish.” He waved his staff over them and they faded from sight.  “What…” Alisaie started but the Exarch lifted his fingers to his lips in a shushing motion, then returned to the center of the room.  “Enter.”

Lyna escorted in a hume man, heavily scarred and elderly but with an air about him, sharp and cold as the edge of a blade. 

“Well, well… The commander of the Eulmoran Army himself,” the Exarch remarked lightly. “To what do I owe the honor, General Ran’jit?”

“The Lightwarden is dead, Exarch,” the Eulmoran snapped. “Were your people responsible?”

“You are clearly in some haste, my lord.”  G’raha’s tone remained light. “But before I address your question, you must allow me one of my own: What is Eulmore’s interest in this?”

The verbal sparring match went on for a few moments more, both men knowing the volumes that were being left unsaid. The Exarch stood firm and calm, and Aseri had never been more proud of him. The old commander spat his disgust and made to leave the room but on the way out paused, and asked for the whereabouts of “a certain artist and his assistant” - the identities she and Alphinaud had adopted to penetrate the environs of Eulmore city. 

The Exarch denied any knowledge of their movements.

“What a pity,” Ran’jit sneered.  “Should they  _ reveal _ themselves to you, I bid you hand them over at once. My master is most eager to  _ see _ them again.”  With that, he turned and looked directly at her and Alphinaud before continuing out the door. 

After it had closed behind him, G’raha tapped his staff to dispel their veil and they joined him in the center of the room. “Am I imagining things, or did he just stare straight at us?” Alisaie wondered.

“I fear he did,” the Exarch replied. “He is a warrior of fearsome repute and one does not command the world’s mightiest army for so long without possessing exceptional instincts.”

Alphinaud suggested they should leave, not wanting to endanger the Crystarium’s inhabitants. “The people of the Crystarium have ever been in harm’s way, Master Alphinaud.” The Exarch  paused. “Although it is noble of you to offer. They know only too well Eulmore longs to rule what is left of the world. Which is why, when the time comes, I am certain they will fight to the last man. I’m just surprised he did not declare war here and now.”

“He may have reason to delay.” Lyna joined the conversation.  “According to reports, the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft were observed taking a prisoner. A young woman believed to be none other than the Oracle of Light - Minfilia.”

Before the Vii even finished speaking, Aseri whirled and ran for the door. “No, wait!” Alisaie shouted, and she and Lyna tackled her to the floor just as she reached it, Alphinaud and the Exarch running after them. 

“He has Thancred, Alisaie -  _ LET ME GO _ I have to get to them  _ NOW! _ ” She struggled, trying to break free of the girl’s grasp without hurting her. Alphinaud added his negligible weight to her other side and the Exarch knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Seri…” he leaned forward and breathed in her ear. “Seri listen to me.” His hands slipped up to cup her cheeks and direct her eyes upward - from this angle she could see clearly under his hood and into his ruby gaze. “We will get them back, love - together. Calm yourself and listen I pray you.”

She stilled in his grasp and drew in one deep breath, then another.  “Okay. I’ll listen. But if I don’t like what I hear, I’m going after them and no one is going to stop me.” She met G’raha’s gaze beneath his cowl. “Not even you.”

 

***

 

Lyna had brought together the civic leaders of the Crystarium at the Exarch’s request. “My friends,” he addressed them, “I thank you for gathering at such short notice. There is something I would ask you all.”

He told them of Ran’jit’s ultimatum, and reminded them of the might of Eulmore. “Yet, my heart cries out to fight. Better that than relinquish the hope that swelled in my breast when I beheld the night sky for the first time in a hundred years.”

An idea began to dawn in Aseri’s mind and she watched him closely, unable to believe she’d been so oblivious to what she now saw.

“Clearly, this is not a decision to be made lightly - nor less alone.” He continued. “And so I put the question to you all. What should we do?”

They did not hesitate. “My Lord, you already know our minds,” Glynard spoke up. “It brought tears to our eyes to witness the night’s return. The whole of Norvrandt deserves the same.”

“ ‘When all falls down around you, rise up.’ Those were your words,” Moren added.

The Exarch smiled. “It appears we have a consensus.” He informed them that Eulmore had taken the Oracle of Light captive. “I move that we rescue the Oracle, grant her a place among us, and let  _ that _ be our answer to Eulmore’s ultimatum!”

They cheered as one, and Lyna immediately moved forward to discussing an assault with the city leaders, as they along with the guard would be instrumental to its success. The plan coalesced quickly and she related the details for Aseri, the Exarch and the twins. It sounded solid, so Aseri nodded her approval, the Exarch authorized it and Lyna left to see to the preparations.

Alisaie and Alphinaud made to follow the others out but paused to look back at her, waiting for her to join them. 

“You two go on ahead - I’ll be there shortly.” They nodded and left to report to Lyna.

“Will you be joining them?” the Exarch asked.

“In a moment.” Aseri turned to face him and moved a bit closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He tilted his head at her in confusion. “I don’t understand?”

Tired of not being able to see his face, she raised her hands to push his cowl down to his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me then, Raha. Before you went into the tower. Why didn’t  you tell me then that you loved me?”

His eyes flew wide. “I… Aseri, I…” he stammered. She took another step closer and lifted her hands to cradle his face. 

Violet eyes met ruby. “Why, Raha… why did you let me watch you close yourself in without telling me you loved me?”

“You… you would have stopped me!” 

She took another step forward, and their noses touched. Her eyes blazed. “You’re damn right I would have! Do you have any idea what we could have had together?”

Something inside him snapped at that, and a hundred years of love and longing surfaced all at once. He snatched her to him, his crystal arm hard about her waist, and brought his mouth down on hers. Aseri gasped, and her lips parted beneath his, as his other hand buried itself in her hair. She melted against him, and he kissed her urgently, deeply, his senses nearly overwhelmed with the fragrance and taste of her.

After far too short a time, he regained control and broke away from her lips, breathing heavily. She was clinging to him, her hands fisted in the front of his robe. He marveled at how pliant she was against him, how someone so strong could be so utterly silken and soft.

“Forgive me.” He stepped back, unsurprised to find himself trembling, and drew a deep breath, struggling to compose himself. She did not pursue him, but released his robe and pressed her hands together, head bowed over them. “I… you are correct. I’ve always loved you. I should have told you then. But you were this great adventurer and I was… well, I know that I was something of a brat. And I knew even then that you were in love with Thancred.”

Aseri still didn’t look up at him but wrapped her arms around herself, swaying slightly.

“And even if you hadn’t been, even if I could have believed that you might  return my feelings - it wouldn’t have been right to tell you, believing I would never see you again.”

She dropped her arms and slumped, looking and feeling defeated. “Raha I just… I’m so tired. All I know is we have to get Thancred and Minfilia back - beyond that, I have no idea what to do.”

“Seri…” he dared to reach out to her again, cupping her cheek in one hand and tilting her chin up to look at him. “There are so many things I wish I could say to you right now, and none of them would be fair. You’re hurting, the one you love above all is in danger, and you still have the weight of two worlds on your shoulders.” He stroked her hair back from her forehead and leaned down to gently brush his lips across her brow. “I pray you, focus on what’s in front of you right now - do not worry for me.”

“I… okay. I will try.” She nodded and left to find Lyna. G’raha watched her go, heart aching at the dejected slope of her shoulders.

“Should it cost my life, I swear I will see you safe through this, my love,” he whispered after she departed.

 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aseri tunnel-visions pretty hard sometimes and then it's *penny drops*
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


	15. First Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran'jit is ouchie, Thancred is angsty and sad catgirl is sad.

As the doors of the Ocular closed behind her, Aseri leaned back against them, eyes shut, fingers pressed to her kiss-bruised lips. Warm, golden-brown eyes warred with brilliant ruby in her mind and she choked back a sob - two men who loved her, two men she loved and it seemed she would be allowed to have neither.

“Menphina, why,” she whispered as a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

“My lady… are you well?” The gate guard had noticed her and become concerned. She pushed herself away from the door, swiping a hand over her cheeks and nodded firmly.

“Thank you, Ser. Would you know where Captain Lyna is at this moment?”

“I believe she is preparing your comrades for the mission. She requested you report to Mistress Chessamile at Spagyrics once your meeting was finished.”

She thanked him and made her way across the plaza. Chessamile greeted her with a smile and her customary “Yes, sweetie?”  She explained that Lyna had sent her. 

“Oh yes, you’ll be with the guard so  you’ll need a dram against the effects of the dream powder the amaro will scatter. Can’t have you falling asleep in the middle of a mission, can we?”  The motherly elf smiled and handed her a small vial. “This is called “Prince’s Kiss” and it’s very bitter, so I’ll need for you to drink it in front of me, please.”

Aseri took a dubious sniff and reared back, making a face.  

“All of it please, dear,” Chessamile said firmly.

She held her breath and swallowed it in one gulp, then shuddered. The stuff was truly vile.

“Well done, sweetie!” The alchemist beamed at her in approval. “Now, run along and see to the rest of your preparations - and be careful out there!”

 

***

 

After what seemed an age of shuffling about with measurements, uniforms and amaro keepers, Aseri finally touched down at the Ostall Imperative. “Gweeee….” her mount informed her as she dismounted, and pushed his head against her hand for a pet, which she gladly obliged.  She smiled as she scritched under his neck feathers, drawing a soft “Khrrrrr…. “ from the bird, who nudged her hand eagerly. She thought of Thorn and smiled, hoping that wherever he was, he was okay.

“There you are,” Lyna joined her. “You’re just in time. The amaro need to be dosed with the same potion you took earlier but, as you know, it is unpleasant.” 

Aseri gave her “the look.”

“Therefore, we have sprinkled it on their fodder,” Lyna continued. “All that remains is to feed it to them - a task I’m sure  you will enjoy.” She nodded to the amaro that was still nudging Aseri’s hand for scritches. “There are four left to feed, counting this one. Dismissed.” She marched away.

Aseri looked down and gave the big bird a final pat. “I apologize in advance, my friend - believe me, I know what it’s like,” and went to find his food.

 

***

 

They launched from the top of the watchtower and made their way toward Laxan Loft, the airborne vanguard starting to scatter the dream powder as they came within reach of the walls. She and Lyna landed side-by-side.

“The first contingent has already entered,” Lyna ordered. “Let us follow. My men will occupy the enemy while we rescue the Oracle.”

They stayed close to the wall but all too soon they were spotted by a Eulmoran soldier who promptly raised the alarm. Lyna took up her chakrams but Aseri shook her head and pulled her dark greatsword out of thin air. “We don’t have time for this,” she snapped and plunged toward the nearest group, knocking them flat with a well-placed unleash. Ahead, she could see the twins being pressed by another group, and she flung a dark beam into the midst of them just as Alisaie executed a perfect contre sixte attack.  “Nice,” she muttered to her as the soldiers went down and the white-haired girl flashed her a quick smile. 

The enemy began to fall around them as the dream powder took effect but… not enough. There were far more left standing than she would have liked. 

“We don’t seem to be getting anywhere,” Alphinaud observed as he fired off another ruin spell, Moonstone dancing around him.

“Aseri, you and Lyna go on ahead - we’ll hold them here.” Alisaie looked confident, so she gave them both a nod and ran forward with the Captain.

They spotted Minfilia between a pair of slumped-over guards. Her hands were tied behind her back and Aseri pulled a spare dagger from her belt to cut her bonds. 

“I’m so sorry,” the child whispered.

“Never you mind,” she replied, placing a hand on her head. “Let’s get you out of here and someplace safe.”

They ran back to the others, Minfilia’s small hand grasping hers tightly. “Let’s go,” she called to the twins and they all made for the entrance but Lyna stopped abruptly.

“It’s quiet. Too quiet.” 

She was right. The sounds of the fighting had faded away and they saw no sign of their own troops. Suddenly, Aseri saw movement out of the corner of her eye and her head snapped up.

“Is that… Ran’jit!?” Lyna gasped as the general revealed himself. “This will not end well,” she grunted and grasped her chakrams once more.

The old man glided toward them unhurriedly. “You will return to Eulmore,” he ordered Minfilia, his eyes cold.

“N-No! I won’t go back to that cell!” The child attempted to dodge away from him and was flung aside as he raised a hand.

“Stay there while I tend to these vermin.” Ran’jit launched himself at the rest of them in a furious onslaught, forcing them away from the child step by step.

“We are outmatched!” Lyna shouted as they were pressed back.

“He cannot keep this up forever - be prepared to run!” Alphinaud replied.

“You will do no such thing.” The old man whirled and unleashed an attack Aseri barely dodged. All the others were knocked back and dazed. He turned his cold gaze on her. “And now, it is just you and me. Gukumatz, do my bidding!”

A long, snake-like winged being appeared at his summons and began flinging attacks of its own as Ran’jit made for her. She dodged and parried desperately but began to fall behind, taking more blows the longer she fought. “Know your folly!” he shouted and repeated the stunning blow - she was unable to dodge this time and it caught her full in the chest, taking her down. 

The general paced back and forth in front of all of them, then stopped in front of Alphinaud. “My master is especially eager to see you, boy.” 

Running footsteps sounded, interrupting his gloating and Thancred suddenly blurred into view out of nowhere, aiming a flurry of blows at the old man. He seemed to dodge them effortlessly, hands clasped behind his back, then repeated the knock-back attack. Thancred caught it on his blade and skidded backward with the force, coming to rest on one knee, his head bowed. Aseri struggled against her invisible bonds but stopped as she saw her love’s mouth curl up in a smile. She felt a tingle then, and saw the aether shift around them all as a teleport spell began to take effect. 

Ran’jit sprang toward them but they vanished before he could reach, reappearing a distance away, just on the edge of the Lakeland border. He jumped to the top of the parapet to pursue them.

“Break,” a soft, familiar voice recited. Purple aether swirled around the general’s feet and he was rooted in place. Aseri looked back to see G’raha standing on a tower above the old man, his staff in one hand and an ornate cube rotating above the palm of the other.

“Let’s go,” Thancred shouted, and grabbed Minfilia’s hand. “This is the one place he dare not follow us. The faerie kingdom of Il Mheg.”  

Lyna left them there to return to the Exarch, wanting to assure herself of his safety. The rest of them crossed the border and disappeared into the flowers and fog of the fae domain.

 

***

 

She couldn’t look at him.  

She couldn’t _not_ look at him.

She watched him negotiate with the pixies, her body vibrating with the effort of keeping herself still and _not_ flinging herself at him. 

After many mundane tasks and chores it became clear the tiny beings had no intention of letting them leave and Aseri finally shook herself out of her daze long enough to call on her bond with her own fae.

“Feo Ul!”

She heard a voice snort. “Och, nae ye remember t’call upon me?” Feo Ul refused to manifest.

“ _Please_ , Feo Ul, I need you!” The fae replied with an unkind remark about her resemblance to a sodden log.

Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, Aseri clasped her hands to her heart. “O, loveliest of branches, please grant me your succor!”

Mollified, (and almost in tears) Feo Ul appeared, scolded her soundly once more for not calling her sooner, then rounded upon the other pixies. “Mine, MINE, _MINE!”_ she screeched at them after a long diatribe, finally compelling them to dispel the glamour that had the mortals befuddled.

“Oh great, _another_ spoiled brat,” off to the side, Alisaie muttered.

“Reminds me of my childhood,” Alphinaud replied.

“... “  Alisaie stared at him for a beat, stunned, then grasped the front of her brother’s coat and started shaking him. 

The boy squeaked in alarm. “A joke! It was a joke!”

The pixies whined and begged and pleaded for the twins to stay and play with them.

  
“I guess as long as we don’t have to wear each other’s clothes.” Alisaie sighed. “Tell Urianger hello from us.”

***

 

Aseri and Minfilia followed Thancred across the valley to Urianger’s home, pausing briefly to allow Aseri to attune to the nearby aetheryte. He was still avoiding her eyes and had yet to speak to her beyond short instructions and directions.

Pixies fluttered about the outside of “the Bookman’s Shelves” as they called his house. They entered, Thancred calling out for him, and Aseri’s eyes widened as Urianger descended the stairs to the lower floor.

“How do you _always_ land in a library?” 

Her Elezen friend smiled down at her. She was getting used to the sight of his flowing hair and gentle, pale gold eyes and heartily hoped he never went back to swaddling himself in his old attire. 

Thancred filled him in on the battle with the Eulmorans and asked if he’d made any progress in discovering the location of the Lightwarden. 

“In Lyhe Ghiah they doth reside,” Urianger replied gravely.  “For when the sin eaters first made foray into Lydha Lran, ‘twere the king of the fae, Titania, who vanquished the invading Lightwarden. And thus was the monarch corrupted themselves, as are all who face such a foe.” His gaze shifted back to Aseri. “All, save thee.”

Minfilia let out a small, choked sound. “We can’t kill the king!” The child’s face was a picture of woe.

Thancred put a hand her her shoulder and steered her toward the door. “We’ll discuss that later,” he said, handing her a pair of daggers. “For now, you and I have work to do.” They exited, leaving Aseri and Urianger alone.  

Her shoulders slumped. Thancred had still barely spoken to her and still avoided looking at her. Urianger’s robes rustled as he moved closer to her, and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Thou must not blame thyself, dear friend. Shame and fear doth bridle his tongue - fear for both the child and for thee.” Golden eyes gazed down into hers and he smiled. “Thancred is many things: a spy, a rapscallion and a rake chief amongst them. But knowest thou one thing: long ago he didst give his heart into thy keeping. And once given, there it doth remain.” He squeezed her shoulder gently. “Thou must needs have faith, my friend - in him and in thyself. Thou wilt weather this storm.”

She laid her hand over his and returned her gaze to the door. “I hope so, Urianger. Because if we don’t, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	16. First Rejoining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: This chapter is explicit.***
> 
> Aseri goes for a swim. Thancred wrings her (and himself) out.

***

He couldn’t look at her.

He couldn’t  _ not  _ look at her.

Thancred snuck sidelong glances at the slight Miqo’te whenever he could, and once or twice caught her pressing a hand to the center of her chest. She’d taken a hard blow from Ran’jit but had shrugged off any offers of healing from Urianger.

He watched as the pair quietly discussed the disposition of the treasures they would need to acquire in order to gain access to Titania’s castle while Minfilia slept nearby. Thancred had been leaning against the wall beside the door in his customary pose, but slipped out silently when he saw them bend over a large tome together so that Urianger could explain some obscure point of fae lore to her. 

He had no destination in mind. He just wanted a walk to try to clear his head, but his thoughts would not give him peace. He kept seeing her face -  her determination as she fought beside him, her smile as she’d raise herself up to be kissed, her ecstasy as he moved inside her… and her agony when he’d pressed the ring she’d given him back into her palm.

A slight breeze stirred his platinum hair as he gazed out over the shore of the lake. “You’re a fool, Waters,” he muttered to himself.

“‘Fool’ may be a bit harsh,” her soft voice answered from behind him. He hadn’t heard her approach. “But you do get yourself twisted up sometimes.”

“I wondered if you’d come.”  He did not turn as he spoke, and Aseri moved up next to him, close enough to touch but not reaching out.

“I wasn’t sure if I should…” she began, tentatively raising a hand but letting it fall back to her side before she touched him. He still hadn’t looked at her.

“You should tell me what an idiot I am,” he laughed bitterly. “Making my noble sacrifice, and then you still have to come bail me out.”

“What did I say about getting twisted?” She boggled at him. “It was  _ you _ who bailed  _ us _ out - Ran’jit had us down. We’d probably have been fed to sin eaters by now if you and the Exarch hadn’t shown up when you did.”

He snorted derisively. “It was Ifrit all over again. I took out a few stragglers after you’d done all the work.”

“Than…” She reached out again, laying her hand on his arm, and he finally turned to face her.    


“You should get some rest. We all have a long day ahead tomorrow, and then you still have a Lightwarden to slay.” He shook her off, albeit gently, and headed back toward the Bookman’s Shelves.

_ “ _ Ach! De gabhdán! De gowl eejit! Cic maith sa tóin atá de dlíth air!!”**  Six onzes of very angry pixie buzzed by her in an orange blur, heading in the direction Thancred had taken. 

“Wait! Feo Ul, wait!” She dashed after her. “Please, my lovely branch…”

The pixie wheeled around and, although still visibly angry, started to coo over her. 

“Och, my poor sapling,” she tutted as she fluttered around her. “It’s a broken heart the gob’s given ye. Let me make him into a leafman fer ye, then ye’ll always know where he be.” She grinned slyly. “I c’n always turn ‘im back when ye needs a bit o’...” 

“No, please.” Aseri cut her off the pixie off before she could inform her of what she thought she needed from Thancred. “We need to focus on what we have to do here now - how to get into the castle.”

“Aye, there be plenty o’time for play after. We’ll fix ‘im, ye’ll see.” 

Aseri could almost see the gears turning in the pixie’s brain and wondered if she should warn Thancred to keep his distance.   
  


***

 

After Urianger’s coaxing with a few gifts the others helped him prepare, the pixies gladly handed over the first key to the castle, a dress. The other pieces were being held by the Fuath, the Nu Mou and the amaro, and each would have to be negotiated separately in order for the Scions to secure them.

Of course the Fuath wanted to play, and they had to navigate an underwater gauntlet and defeat Aenc Thon to acquire the next piece - the crown. Aseri felt more than half-drowned by the time Alisaie was finally able to secure the key from its resting place at the end of the path. Aenc Thon praised them and the other Fuath about the platform where they stood echoed him. 

“More! We want to see more of her!” one piped up from the water. 

“We should just make her one of us!” another joined in.

“A splendid idea!” Aenc Thon cried. “You shall have the crown, but WE shall have YOU!”

“What? No!” Thancred yelled, but before he could reach her side they were all swept off the platform by an enormous wave. 

Aseri came to sometime later floating near the bottom of Long Mirror Lake, Ardbert’s shade hovering nearby and shouting at her.

“Wake up! Wake up, before you die!” 

She blinked at him, then calmly took a deep breath. The look on his face was worth it.

“You can breath underwater?” He sounded incredulous and impressed at once. “Well, that’s a handy trick. Still, maybe you should get back - your friends are bound to be looking for you.”

Aseri nodded and began to swim back to the surface.

 She landed on the lakeshore a few yalms away from the others. Alisaie was bent over, hands on her knees, and shaking with exhaustion.  “I’m going back in,” she panted.

“Nay, my Lady. Thou must needs rest or thou wilt injure thyself.” Urianger put out a hand to restrain her.

Aseri began walking over to the group. “Umm… kupo?” 

Thancred whirled, his eyes frantic and flew at her, snatched her completely off the ground and twirled her around once before sealing her mouth with his. She squeaked in surprise at the vehemence of his kiss before sliding her fingers up into his hair and melting against him, soaked clothing and all. When they finally had to break for air, Thancred swept her up into his arms and turned to Urianger. 

“I need to borrow your house for a while.” 

He then pulled out Thorn’s whistle to call him, threw Aseri over the saddle, leaped up behind her and urged the beast off toward the Bookman’s Shelves, all in the space of five heartbeats. 

The tall Elezen blushed to the very tips of his ears. “Well, mine friends. Perhaps we should call upon the Nu Mou while these two art… otherwise… engaged.”

 

*** The Bookman’s Shelves ***

 

Thancred hauled her off the grani’s back and over his shoulder, then gave their steed a quick pat. “Good boy.”

Aseri giggled as he kicked the door open, then squeaked when his hand landed on her backside. “Shush, you.” Thancred kicked the door closed behind them and carried her across the room to the spare bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed, wedged a chair under the door handle then stripped off her wet clothes efficiently, peppering her bare skin with kisses as he exposed more and more of her body to his touch. Her giggles turned to soft moans as his lips roamed over her throat and down to one nipple, already taut from his previous attentions. The entire areola pebbled as he latched on to suckle it, flicking his tongue over the pert little nub. 

She whimpered when he pulled back long enough to tear off his own armor before covering her again, giving the other breast equal attention from his hungry mouth. His hands roamed down her sides and across her hips before cupping her ass and giving both cheeks a hard squeeze. 

“Ahhhhh…. Than, please,” she moaned, arching her back to rub against him. He grinned wickedly against her breast and sucked hard once more before releasing the nipple and starting to kiss his way down her chest and over the small, rounded curve of her belly. 

“Patience, my love,” he whispered to the tuft of lavender fur at the cleft of her thighs before diving between them, his tongue slipping up through her folds to taste her wetness, then circling around the little bud nestled beneath. She shrieked at the sensation and tried to thrust up against his clever mouth but his hands on her ass held her steady as he gave her the most delicious torture she’d ever experienced from him. She moaned and fisted her small hands in his silky white hair as he pulled her tighter against him, lapping eagerly at her folds and encouraging her to grind against his mouth.

“Thancred, oh godsssss ….” she hissed as he brought her right up to the edge and held her there, teasing her hard little button mercilessly with the tip of his tongue for another eternal second before sliding two fingers deep inside her. She shrieked again, her silken muscles clamping down on them as he  _ pressed  _ and she came, her thighs trembling on either side of his head.

Thancred moaned himself as her climax hit and licked her softly, slowly to help bring her down. He could wait no longer, and moved his hands to her hips, sitting back on his knees and lifting her up and onto him to impale her on his needy shaft. His arms locked around her waist and he buried his face between her breasts, thrusting up into her feverishly. Aseri clung to him as he took her deeper, harder than he ever had before, as though trying to meld their bodies into one. He tried to hold back, to make it last for her but the fluttering of her walls wrapped oh so tight around him made it impossible and he spilled himself into her, panting her name, holding her tight enough to bruise.

He bore her forward and down onto her back, lying atop her as he tried to catch his breath. She finally opened her eyes and he pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead before kissing her again, so delicately, as if he feared she might pop like a soap bubble and vanish. 

Thancred shifted over onto his side, pulling her with him so that she was cradled in his arms and held her tenderly. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered against her hair. “I was such a fool.” He looked down into her lavender eyes and leaned forward to kiss her again. “Forgive me, beloved… please…”

Eyes shining with tears, Aseri removed the ring she’d made him from where G’raha had placed it on her thumb, and offered it back to him. He slipped it on his ring finger and kissed her again.

“Forever?” she asked.

“Forever,” he agreed and pulled her closer.

***

_ ** “The dummy! The stupid idiot! He needs a good kick in the arse!” - Not Fae but Irish so hopefully it’s close enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've gone into this kind of detail... but this is how I'd hope it would be between them.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	17. Last Piece

*** The Ocular ***

 

The Exarch watched through the tower’s portal as Thancred threw Aseri over his shoulder, kicked the door to Urianger’s home open, and carried her inside. His ruby eyes closed briefly, and he smiled. 

“Be well, Aseri,” G’raha Tia whispered. He sent a prayer for the lovers’ happiness to the Twelve, then blanked the view as Thancred kicked the door closed.

  
  


*** The Bookman’s Shelves ***

 

He kissed her awake, his lips pressing delicately once on each eyelid. Aseri hadn’t intended to fall asleep but she was so tired after the long fight, the swim, and Thancred’s fervent lovemaking that she’d dozed off almost instantly afterward, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing.

“We should be getting back, love,” he murmured. “The others may need our help with the Nu Mou.”

She yawned and stretched against him, then nodded reluctantly. Sometimes it seemed like all they would ever have were precious stolen moments like these. But she would gladly fight through all of the Seven Hells and back to have them - and him.

Her clothing was mostly dry by now so they dressed and went out to find their mount. Thorn was lounging peacefully near the front door. He seemed blessedly unbothered, although each one of his spikes was now adorned with a small flower crown, courtesy of Lydha Lran’s pixie inhabitants. The grani didn’t seem to mind his new decorations, and he snuffled at her hands when they reached him. 

“You look lovely, my friend,” she cooed, and cupped his snout in her hands to lay a kiss on the base of his horn. The grani snorted at her and bumped her gently with his head, pushing her toward the saddle on his back. Thancred boosted her up, then took his place behind her and they were airborne once more.

They hadn’t gone far when they saw Urianger and Minfilia making their way back on foot. Aseri nudged Thorn to set them back down and they waited for the pair, Thancred blushing faintly when he saw the girl.

“Thou art well, I trust?” Urianger let go of the girl’s hand and she dashed over to Thancred, slipping one of her hands into his and one into Aseri’s. He looked over her head into the Miqo’te’s eyes, then laid his free hand on the child’s head. 

“Never better,” the rogue replied.

“Where are the twins?” Aseri looked around for them. 

“Sul Uin did rejoin us in thine absence to report the Eulmoran army hath come.” The Elezen grimaced. “My Lady Alisaie and Master Alphinaud hath accompanied them back to Lydha Lran to aid the pixies in ‘welcoming’ their guests that we might continue on to Pla Enni in haste.”

Thancred frowned. “If it is indeed the Eulmoran army, then we may have to face Ran’jit again - and that could be problematic without G’raha and his ancient Allagan tricks up our sleeves.”

“I’m sorry. If only I hadn’t been caught,” Minfilia replied. The child looked downcast and Aseri moved her hand to her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Minfilia,” she attempted to reassure her. “Urianger is with us now and I’m sure between the three of us we can manage to keep you safe.”

The child looked up at the Elezen with shining blue eyes, and he smiled and sketched a bow. “Of a certainty, my lady. All that I have and more, I shall bring to bear.”

“Let’s be about it then,” Thancred declared and, after bidding Thorn farewell, they set off. 

Urianger took advantage of the time to lecture them on the history and disposition of the Nu Mou. “Among the fae folk, they bear the distinction of having abided in these lands since before the Flood. They are also the friendliest to men, and have served me faithfully whensoever I have called upon them.” He paused, thoughtfully. “ Indeed, they are the source of much of the knowledge I have acquired in my time here.”

As he talked, Aseri noticed the other two quickened their pace just a bit so that she was left behind to listen to Urianger’s lecture. She made a face at Thancred’s back.  Apparently, Urianger noticed it as well, for he lowered his voice just a bit and drifted into more of a reflective tone as his eyes wandered over their surroundings.

“In spite of all the tragedy which surroundeth me, full glad am I for the chance to be here. 'Twas these hands which brought together the Warriors of Darkness and Minfilia, lest thou forget. Therefore, even were there no Eighth Umbral Calamity to forestall, it seemeth only right that I strive to deliver the First from its doom.” 

He paused and sighed. “Only right, I say, though such words ill convey the strength of my resolve. In truth, I can no more ignore the plight of this world than I can choose to stop breathing.” He lowered his golden gaze to hers. “And thus do I labor─for those we have lost. For those we can yet save.”

Aseri’s breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears. Even though she knew Urianger was thinking of Moenbryda, her own thoughts filled with the  image of Haurchefant’s ocean-blue eyes and pure smile. She bowed her head. “For those we can yet save,” she agreed.

 

*** Pla Enni ***

 

Although it took a bit of strong-arming from Urianger (and not a few chores), the Nu Mou turned over the stone scepter - their part of the key to the castle. Aseri was again impressed at the changes in Urianger and how shrewdly the most scholarly of the Scions handled the fae. While the Nu Mou weren’t nearly so mischievous as the Pixies and the Fuath, they still had their own quirks, chiefest of which was the exactitude of the payment required for their services. Knowing her generous impulses, Urianger had warned her to resist the urge to overpay.

“Dress, crown, scepter - all that’s left is the shoes,” Thancred looked ready for this to be over. A second glance he sent Aseri’s way made clear how he intended to spend what time they had together afterward.

“You will need to seek out Seto, the elder of the Amaro for the final piece,” Wyd Aenc informed them. “Make your way to Wolekdorf and look for the largest of the Amaro.”

A sly look came over the small fae’s face. “Of course, if you feel unready for the challenge you could stay here. We would do all in our power to make you feel  _ at home _ . Ehehehe…”

“ _OI!!!_ ” An angry Feo Ul immediately appeared and swooped at the startled Nu Mou elder. “Honestly! I look away for one moment, and every faerie and their nuncle tries to steal my sapling from me,” she fumed. “This is my sapling! Mine, do ye hear!? Not yours and not the Fuath's! And anyone who so much as thinks about trying to seduce her will wish they hadn't!”

“Very well. But may we not keep one of them? Maybe the white-haired one,” Wyd Aenc quailed and shied away from the pixie’s incandescent rage. “We haven’t had the patronage of men in so long.”

“Nae, that one belongs to my sapling, he is her  _ fear céile* _ and so he belongs to me as well! In fact, they all are mine! Mine, mine, MINE!”  She fluttered over to Aseri and tutted at her. “My poor sapling, beset on all sides by all manner of wicked fae. But heartless though ye may be, your lovely branch shall protect ye.”

“What would I do without you, Feo Ul?” She smiled at her fierce little guardian. 

The pixie smirked. “Sure and I don’t know but I can tell ye what ye can do with that auld  _ bradacha _ * o’er there after,” and laughed uproariously at Aseri’s blush and Thancred’s annoyed look.

 

*** Wolekdorf ***

 

Urianger cleared his throat. “It beareth mentioning that the amaro of Wolekdorf are unlike those which thou hast heretofore encountered. Owing to a peculiarity of evolution,” he continued, “they are capable of speech, and thus we might negotiate with them as we have the fae folk.”

The Amaro community was quite close to Pla Enni, their nests clustered together in a set of ancient Voeburtite ruins. As they approached the outskirts, they paused to ask after the leader from one of the great birds resting in the shade of a broken wall. He directed them to look toward the center of the settlement, past the aetheryte. 

There, the largest amaro any of them had ever seen dozed in a nest of equally impressive size. Aseri hesitated a moment, then reluctantly woke him.  “Seto?”

“Ard...bert?” The enormous bird shook his head, then focused on her. “...Oh. Forgive me, I was...having a dream. Seldom do men visit us. What brings you to our village?”

“My name is Aseri. People call me the Warrior of Darkness.” She flushed a bit at how conceited that sounded, and ducked her head. “I’ve come to defeat Titania, your king, and return darkness to the land of Il Mheg.” 

“Did I hear you aright? You desire to confront the Lightwarden?” The great bird looked aghast. “No. No, you mustn't think such thoughts.”

“I understand why you feel that way,” she attempted to reassure him. “But I cannot be turned by the Light.”

Seto frowned. “Even if you are indeed immune to the Light's corruption, as you claim, vanquishing the king will bring you naught but sorrow.” He shook his head. “Forget this folly. Return whence you came.”

“While we appreciate your concern, we have no choice in the matter.” Thancred replied as he moved to her side and pulled her closer to him, his arm resting around her shoulders. Will you not reconsider?”

The great bird did not answer, only gazed at them sadly. Urianger stepped in. “Come, my friends, let us leave him with his thoughts.”

As they walked away, he mused, “Hmmm... 'Tis harder by far to change the minds of they who mean well than they who mean ill.”

Minfilia looked up, and spoke hesitantly. “Forgive me...but I'm not sure I understand…”

“And little wonder. 'Tis the first time thou hast set foot here,” Urianger answered her. “ 'Twould behoove you all to learn something of the nature of this community, I think, and there is no surer way than to speak with its members - In such wise, you will come to understand Seto's reason for refusing us─and, I hope, gain an insight into how he may yet be persuaded… Seek out the amaro and make yourselves known unto them. A gentle touch shall suffice by way of a greeting.” 

Minfilia went on to approach one of the smaller birds but Urianger motioned for the others to stay. “Intense and abiding love do the amaro bear for men. It is out of concern for our welfare, and not scorn, that Seto seeketh to dissuade us from confronting their king - yet confront their king we must.”

Thancred pulled Aseri a little tighter against him, knowing she would be the one bearing the brunt of Titania’s assault. “Is there truly no other way.”

Urianger’s expression froze. “It is the only way to save not only this star, but our home. And thy life as well.” His eyes held Aseri’s. “I have yet to share with thee the full reasoning behind this plan. ‘Tis not only the flood of Light which threatens both worlds.”

He shared the unsettling vision he had witnessed as he drifted across the rift. “The surge of Light in the First will amplify the potency of the alchemical weapon Black Rose, thereby giving rise to the Eighth Umbral Calamity in the Source. The sudden influx of Light-aspected aether wilt amplify the potency so greatly that most of the populace will die immediately after its use - on both sides of the conflict.”

His eyes became distant. “Civilization will break down and thus shall begin the Age of the Sword. And those heroes, brave and true...” He pinned them both with his gaze again, “who would have arisen to restore order numbered amongst the dead.” 

He closed his eyes, pain writ large across his features. “I saw thee, my friends. Struck down by an enemy thou couldst not fight. None were spared.” His voice began to shake. “This future  _ must _ needs be forestalled.”

Aseri reached out to him, knowing that the normally reserved scholar did not show such emotion willingly. “Then we will find a way.”

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fear céile = husband   
> *bradacha = rogue
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	18. The Kingdom of Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To take back as much as is taken. To create as much as is destroyed. To give as much as is received. Such is the way of Il Mheg.”

***

Seto, of course, set her a test as had all the Fae she previously encountered. Once she defeated the enemies he had lured to them, he made one, simple, final request: a keepsake lost, a memento of one he had once loved. A medallion. Dropped over the lake during a battle with sin eaters.  
  
“While I  ponder your request, will you not go search for my medallion?” the great amaro asked. “I had despaired of retrieving it, but having seen what you are capable of perhaps you will be able to find my treasure.”

Once again, Aseri mentally thanked Soroban for his endlessly useful blessing and dove deep into the waters of Longmirror Lake, west of the castle. It took some time - the lake was deep, the bottom weedy but eventually she caught a glint of gold atop one of the submerged ruins. She scooped it up and headed back to Wolekdorf.

“My medallion! You found it!” The old amaro gasped. “Oh, I know not how to thank you. It is my most treasured possession - a gift from a dear, departed soul.”

From the corner of her eye, Aseri saw Ardbert’s shade fade into sight.

“He was a traveler, and together we journeyed to the ends of the world and back again. When I was young.” Seto went on, unaware that his old friend silently watched from the distance.

“In those days, I could not speak, but we found joy in each other's company nonetheless. Oh, the memories… This medallion he found during an adventure─fashioned it into a necklace for me, his “partner in crime.” 

The great beast bowed his head in remembrance.

“I had not the words to tell him then, but it filled my heart with pride. I was so, so happy…”

“His name was Ardbert, and he was my friend.”

Urianger looked up in shock. “ _Ardbert_ , thou sayest?”

Seto related how Ardbert and his companions had been blamed for the Flood, and how few had spoken up for them. “It was too much to bear. And so I left behind men and their lies and came to this place.”

“Ardbert was a trusting soul, constantly being drawn into the troubles of others. Yet in spite of this, he never thought twice when he saw someone in need. He always tried to help.”

“He was a good man. He deserved to be happy. I wish I could have told him that, at least…”

“You remind me of him. Your kindness…” Aseri’s eyes welled with tears as the amaro continued. “I can see your soul - faintly but surely.  It is reminiscent of Ardbert’s. Strikingly so.”

She saw her pain mirrored on Ardbert’s face as he turned away, then vanished.

She reached up to Seto, allowing the tears to spill over. The great beast lowered his head and pressed his beak against her forehead comfortingly. “I’m sure Ardbert knows how you feel,” she told him, and kissed him before releasing him and stepping back into Thancred’s waiting embrace. 

The rogue held her as she cried - even though he’d once had to defend her against Ardbert and his friends, he knew even then how her heart had ached for them, and how close she’d come to giving up her life to save their world before Urianger had intervened. 

Seeing her pain and mistaking the source, Seto hastened to reassure her. “Of course, you are you and no one else. We are defined not by the soul we are born with but the path we walk. Nevertheless… I cannot help but feel that this is more than mere coincidence.”

A sparkling ball of light began to float from him toward her. “Which is why I will place my faith in you. The relic - it is yours.”

As she caught the shoes and put them away, Oul Sigun zoomed in from the valley below. “Ohhhh there’s trouble, terrible trouble!” 

The distressed pixie broke the news that the soldiers' leader had arrived and would not be deterred by any of their tricks.  
  
“Ran’jit.” Thancred looked grim as Minfilia jumped in alarm. “If he reaches us before we deal with the Lightwarden, all will be for naught.”

“I propose we split our forces,” Urianger replied. “We will return to Lydha Llran while thou dost face the king. Should we succeed in staying their advance, all the better. Yet,” and here he paused and looked to the others. “Even should we fail, if we can but delay our enemy’s arrival long enough for thee to secure victory, our plan may still be deemed a success.”

Minfilia stepped forward. “Let me go with you. I have the Blessing too!” she appealed. Before Aseri could respond, Thancred cut her off.

“No, Minfilia. You’ll only get underfoot. Now come.” 

The child looked cowed and Aseri frowned at him. He just shook his head and bent to kiss her. “Promise me you’ll come back to me,” he pleaded, before turning and leading the others away.

 

*** Lyhe Ghiah ***

 

“We can play… no more… “  Titania slumped to the floor before dissipating into sparkling Light aether. Again, Aseri gathered it in and lifted her hand to the sky. The haze of Light parted, boiled away and vanished, revealing the velvety  blackness of night, sprinkled with a multitude of stars.

Feo Ul appeared before her, small hand lifted in greeting. “You have freed our fallen king. Not that I expected any less, my adorable sapling,” she crooned joyfully.

Four balls of sparkling light reappeared from Aseri’s chest and drifted up to dance above their heads. “The dress, the crown, the scepter, the shoes,” Feo Ul cried. “The time has come for these relics to serve their true purpose.” The pixie smiled and swooped up to hover in front of them. “For they are not only the keys to the castle; they are also blessings to be bestowed upon the new king!”

The meaning of her words took a moment to sink in. Aseri looked up to her in alarm. _Oh no…_

“However… should you ascend the throne, you will become one of us, never again to live as men do.” Feo Ul floated back down to her. “My adorable sapling. My precious mortal.” The pixie clasped her hands and gazed at the Miqo’te. “To strive for a dream you will never see - to sow seeds that others might one day taste the fruits of your garden - that is the beauty of your kind.”

“Burn bright and shine as only you can. These blessings, your lovely branch will accept in your stead.” With a look of pure love, she rose up and hovered in front of Aseri as the relics whirled about and converged onto and into her, transforming her into the new Titania. 

“Rejoice and revel, for the Kingdom of Rainbows is forever young.”

Aseri’s head spun, and she stared up at her Feo Ul - now larger than life and clad in Titania’s finery. They were still most definitely Feo Ul, though, with blazing orange wings the same color as her beautiful hair.

Titania held out their hand to her. “Now,” they said with a smile. “Shall we attend to those unwise enough to trespass in our realm?”

 

*** Lydha Llran ***

 

“Confound it! How did they get here so fast?” Alphinaud stood with Urianger and Minfilia under Sul Uin’s veil watching Ran’jit and his adjutant lead the Eulmoran soldiers deeper into the valley. Ys Iala, also veiled, flitted through the ranks, buzzing close to the troops' ears and giggling. As they zoomed back the other way, Ran’jit reached out his hand and snatched them out of the air without even looking in their direction. His eyes were fixed on the spot where Alphinaud and the others stood hidden.

“How in the seven hells?” the boy swore, astonished.

“Show yourselves!” Ran’jit shouted, gripping the pixie. “And answer me before I lose my patience!”

“Owwww!! Stop it! It hurts, it hurts!” the poor thing cried. Ran’jit made no answer, merely squeezed. It cried out again.

"Enough, lift the enchantment!” Alphinaud ordered. Sul Uin complied, and the three of them descended to face the Eulmoran forces.

“Minfilia. WIllful child. How many times must I come to collect you?”

The girl stepped forward, determination showing on her face. “I won’t return to Eulmore! And I won’t let you hurt my friends!” She drew her daggers and positioned herself defensively.

“What is this stance? Where did you learn it?” the general barked. “No Oracle I trained would make such an unseemly show of herself! Know your shame, girl!”

Beside her, Alisaie burst into view as she charged forward in a corps-a-corp. The Eulmoran dodged but Thancred leaped in right behind her, aiming a mighty blow at Ran’jit who caught the blade between his palms. The rogue used his momentum to plant a boot in the general’s midsection and kick himself back away from him.

“Who are you to dictate her purpose?” the Scion growled. “To lock her away and deny her a life!” His amber eyes bored through the old man. “If she was powerless, it’s because of you, you sanctimonious swine. But no longer.” Minfilia looked at him, confused but grateful.

Alisaie noticed movement above her. “Look! The sky!”

“She’s done it!” Alphinaud cried triumphantly.

Ran’jit gave the order to attack and his adjutant relayed it, but received no response from his men. “Are you deaf?” He looked back at his troops when there was no reply and saw only greenery. A sword dropped from one of the leafmen where it had been formerly gripped in the unlucky former soldier’s hand.

The pixies giggled and transformed another troop. One of the younger ones stumbled backwards into a puddle and saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing up at him before he disappeared into the water as though it were a lake entire.

Other troops dangled upside-down in mid-air as a pair of Nu Mou waved their staves and chanted.

“Get hold of yourselves!” the adjutant screamed, then looked skyward in shock. The others all followed his gaze and were greeted with the sight of an entire flight of the great amaro, Titania’s orange wings spread in their midst. She was a rainbow herself, the pink and lilac skirts of her gown flaring like the petals of a rare and exotic orchid as she flew. Seto flew to her side bearing Aseri on his back, and all the Fae rejoiced in the return of their beloved King.

With one final threat, Ran’jit retreated with the pitiful remnant of his men. Aseri slipped from the great amaro’s back and reached up to embrace him, then took her place at Titania’s side to explain the outcome of the battle.

“Well, it’s a good thing Feo Ul volunteered to become king in your stead - for all our sakes.” Alisaie grinned at her. 

“We are grateful for your timely aid, Feo Ul.” Alphinaud agreed. “Or should I say, your Majesty.”

  
Titania smiled down at the twins. They then addressed them all to remind them that the Fae live in the here and now and did not interfere in the affairs of men.

Minfilia looked concerned. “Does that mean you won’t aid us against the sin eaters?”

Titania beamed at the child. “Not unless the mood takes us,” they answered. “But if it was to repay a debt? Well then, that’s another matter.”

The king’s radiance increased a bit and the rest of the Fae gathered around them. “To take back as much as is taken. To create as much as is destroyed. To give as much as is received. Such is the way of Il Mheg.” Titania smiled again. “By this law, we shall lend you our strength - in return for the beautiful sky you have restored to us. In times of need,” and here they looked meaningfully at Aseri. “Do not hesitate to call.”

The king then rose into the sky and the Fae dispersed, leaving the mortals to their own devices.

Thancred grabbed Aseri and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet to kiss her thoroughly. “I knew you could do it.” He beamed down at her, then looked to the others.

“With the Warden defeated, I believe our work here is done. It is time we were going─together, needless to say-- back to the Crystarium. That Ran’jit elected to pursue us makes me hopeful the city was spared Eulmore’s attention but I would sooner see for myself.”

“Besides, I believe I speak for us all when I say that I’ve had a bellyful of Il Mheg.” She made a face up at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. “Let us away before the faeries think to play with us again.”

Everyone nodded, although Minfilia looked a bit sad. Aseri made a mental note to talk to the girl later - and talk to Thancred about her. She could see the conflict on his face every time he looked at the child.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewing the cutscenes in the inn to refresh my memory and I cried all over again at Seto's remembrance of Ardbert, and Ardbert's reaction. I know a lot of this chapter is verbatim from the quest log but the original was so beautifully written I couldn't bring myself to deviate by much. I hope it will be seen as a tribute to Ishikawa-san and the localization team, because I am truly in awe of all of the Shadowbringers writers.
> 
> *I have used non-binary pronouns for the pixies and Titania, but Feo Ul refers to herself as she in the retainer dialogue* - update: I was wrong - apparently the dialogue changes from "she" to "they" once you've completed Dancing Plague


End file.
